


The Contest

by Winchesterprincessbride



Series: The Contest [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterprincessbride/pseuds/Winchesterprincessbride
Summary: To celebrate Supernatural’s 15th season, the producers have decided to hold a contest to cast an unknown in a recurring role as Sam’s rumored love interest. They are doing open casting calls all over the country. Your best friend Nikki wants to go and she drags you along.





	1. Chapter 1

Nikki and I have been best friends since the second grade. She has seen me through breakups, crappy jobs, losing my Dad, and 4 grueling years of nursing school. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for her. I had just finished 3 twelve hour shifts in a row and I had four days off. I couldn’t wait to put on my comfy PJ’s and watch Netflix until my brain exploded.

My cell rang and I smiled when I saw who it was. “Hey, Nik! Perfect timing as always! What’s new?” I asked.

“Hey Y/N, remember when you took your nursing boards and I had to drive you because you were convinced you were gonna puke from nerves?” Nikki said in one long breath.

I was immediately suspicious. She wanted something. “Yeah,” I said slowly.

“Well, I need you to do the same for me on Saturday.” She blurted out.

“You’re taking nursing boards on Saturday?” I was really confused.

“No silly. Supernatural is having a contest to celebrate its 15th season on the air. They are having open casting calls in cities around the country for a new character. They want to cast an unknown. And the rumor is its Jared’s love interest!!” She was practically screeching with excitement.

I sighed. This again. Nikki had tried everything to get me to watch this show. I had watched maybe 10 minutes of the pilot before I completely lost interest. She was obsessed. She talked about these guys non stop.

“Is that the pretty boy or the freakishly tall one?” I asked, completely not listening or caring either way.

“The tall one of course! Please say you’ll come with me. A role on Supernatural, it’s like my dream come true. PLEEEAAAASEE?” She whined.

“All right. Fine, whatever. Just stop whining!” But if you get the job and move to L.A., I can come to visit you whenever I want, right?” I teased.

“The show films in Vancouver, not L.A!” She immediately replied.

“Canada??? It’s colder there than it is here. Never mind. I’ll see you on Saturday, Shorty.” I couldn’t resist calling her by her hated childhood nickname just to annoy her.

“Later Giraffe.” She snorted, giving it right back to me. Bitch.

Saturday morning Nikki picked me up at the asscrack of dawn to drive to New York City for this thing. She was dressed to the nines with perfect makeup and even more perfectly coiffed hair. I was barely awake and wore jeans, boots, my red peacoat and a grimace of pain. “Why do we have to go so early?” I whined.

“Because the line will be long,” Nikki responded.

“Seriously Nik, no one watches this show but you. There’s a Starbucks. I need coffee.”

It was only 8:30 by the time we reached the nondescript warehouse where this thing was happening. We walked inside and a miserable looking girl wearing a headset and holding a clipboard wrote down Nikki’s name and gave her a number. “What about you?” She asked, looking at me.

“Oh, I’m just here for moral support,” I replied.

“You can’t go any further unless you’re participating.” She replied in a monotone.

Nikki grabbed my arm in a death grip. “Please Y/N. You HAVE to come! I can’t do this without you. Please!” She legitimately looked terrified.

“The things I do for you, girl,” I muttered before I gave Ms. Happy my name and got my number. “I am so going to regret this.”

We were ushered into a large room with a stage set up at one end. A man came up on stage with a microphone to give us instructions. “You are going to form a single file line and walk across the stage one at a time. You will either be told to go to the right or the left. Please have a seat in the chairs indicated. You will be given further instructions.”

“This is so stupid,” I grumbled.

Some of the girls sashayed across the stage, for lack of a better word. I just walked. I got sent to the left, Nikki went to the right. I didn’t see her for a long time after that. We kept going to different rooms and they asked us questions and our group got smaller and smaller.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, we went one at a time into a room with a table and two chairs. There must have been another exit because I never saw anyone come out. I was the last one from our group called in. There was a middle-aged woman sitting behind the table. She flashed me a bright smile.

“Hi. And you are?”

“Y/F/N, Y/L/N” I replied.

“So Miss Y/L/N, what do you do for a living?” She was writing stuff down on a yellow legal pad.

“I’m a nurse.”

“And how tall are you, Dear?” She looked at me, expectantly. I had spent my teen years trying to hide how tall I was, but I had finally learned to embrace it.

“I’m 6 feet tall,” I replied confidently. She jotted some more stuff down.

“And how long have you been a fan of Supernatural?”

I decided the truth was best. “Can I be honest with you?” I asked.

“Of course, Dear.” She said. She reminded of my Mom.

“I’ve never really seen an episode of this show. The only reason I’m here is that my best friend Nikki loves this show and is obsessed with that Jensen Padaleski guy. I think he’s the freakishly tall one. Or maybe the pretty one. I honestly don’t know what they look like. I came for moral support but they wouldn’t let me stay unless I took a number.” Whew. It felt good to get that off my chest.

“Do you sing at all?” She asked me suddenly.

“I was in choir in high school and college, so I can sing. Why do you ask?”

She suddenly gathered up her papers. “I think we have what we need. If you could head down to the last room on the left and have a seat, that would be great.”

“Okay. Nice to meet you.”

“You too, Sweetie, you too.” She said kindly.

As soon as you were out the door, the woman dialed a number on her cell. “Bob, is Jared here yet? I’m sending you a video of a girl I just saw. I think she’s the one. And get this, she doesn’t even watch the show! I just emailed you the video. Call me back after you watch it.”

Robert Singer, the executive producer of the show, opened an attachment on the email the casting director Susan had just sent. Jared had some input into who they chose, so he had decided to come to New York since it was the largest casting call they were doing.

Jared and Bob watched the video on Bob’s IPad, laughing when you called him “freakishly tall”, and “Jensen Padaleski”.

“She’s only a little shorter than me. I wouldn’t have to sit down to kiss her.” Jared noted. “And she’s pretty, really pretty.”

“We need to see if she can act, and sing,” Bob commented.

The writers had come up with a soulmate storyline for season 15. Sam meets a mysterious woman during a hunt and starts having dreams about her. The dreams all take place in the past. In them she and Sam are lovers, but something always pulls them apart. Sam eventually finds out that she is his soulmate from Castiel.

“Since she doesn’t know what I look like, I want to meet her. I need to see if I have any chemistry with her. I have an idea. Where is she?” Jared asked.

“Do I even want to know what your idea is?” Bob asked nervously. “She’s in the last room on the left. Please don’t do anything stupid.”

Jared flashed his dimpled grin as he left the room. He walked down the hall and stopped outside the correct door. Pausing for a moment, he took a deep breath before entering the room. Time to see if his act could fool her.

“Hi.” He said, smiling at you. “I’m Tom. What’s your name?”


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled at him. “Hi, Tom. I’m Y/N. Are guys doing this contest thing too?”

Jared shook his head. “Nope. They hired me for the day to run lines with people. Want to give it a try?”

“So your an actor?” I asked. He was certainly easy on the eyes. 

“I’m trying to be. You?”

I laughed out loud at that. “I am so not an actor! I only came to support my friend. I don’t even watch this stupid show, yet here I am. I’m a nurse actually.”

“Really? I’m sure that’s much harder than this. But in a way, it involves acting if you think about it. You have to act calm and act like you know what to do at all times even if you’re scared to death and you don’t.

“That’s true. I never thought of it that way before. Can I just have a second to read through this?” I asked, looking up at him. He was pretty cute I noticed. I was often taller than a lot of men, but he was actually taller than me.

“Sure.” He sat down in the chair and pulled out his phone while I read the lines. It was a pretty emotional scene. I wondered where Nikki was and whether she had to do this too. I took a deep breath and stood up.

“Okay, I’m ready.” I was actually getting into this.

“Do you have any questions about the scene before we start?” He asked.

“Nope. I think I’m good.” I replied.

Tom turned to me and he face changed. He suddenly looked more sad, and more serious. He looked like a different person. It was so weird.

“We make a good team Sam. Thanks for your help. Tell Dean its been…..fun.” I said this with a smirk.

“Gemini, ever since we met……do you feel this weird connection between us?” Tom asked, looking at me earnestly.

“What are you trying to say, Sam?” I said quietly. “I really need to get going.”

“I can’t stop thinking about you. I’ve been having dreams about you every night.” He said this grudgingly like he didn’t want to admit it.

I widened my eyes in surprise. “I’ve been dreaming about you too. Weird dreams where we’re in the past. It’s us, but it’s not.”

“We need to figure this out,” Tom said intently.

“I need to go,” I said just as intently as I started to turn away to leave, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. We stared at each other for a moment, and then I made a silly face at him and he laughed and the spell was broken.

“So how did I do?” I asked.

“Not bad for a nurse.” He told me nonchalantly.

“I bet you say that to all the nurses.” I giggled. “So is this day ever going to end? Will I ever see Nikki again?”

“Why did you come if you don’t even watch the show?” Tom asked me suddenly.

I thought for a second before answering. “Honestly? I was 6 feet tall by the time I was in 7th grade. The other girls called me “Giraffe”. Nikki is 4 feet 11 of fiery redhead who got right in those girls faces and told those cows to fuck off. She stood up for me when I couldn’t stand up for myself. So that’s why I’m here.”

“She sounds like a great friend,” Tom said thoughtfully.

“She is. Do you have a friend like that, Tom?” I asked.

“I sure do. My best friend actually. Well Y/N, it was great to meet you. I have to go now. You’re supposed to wait here. Good luck.” Tom winked at me and headed out the door.

After a few minutes a tall, skinny guy came in with a microphone. “Hi, your Y/N, right? I’m Nate. Just one more thing and you’re done. We just need to hear you sing. Are you okay with that?”

“Whatever.”

“What kind of music do you like?” He asked me.

“I’m an old-fashioned girl at heart. I love jazz and big band.” I replied.

“Awesome! Do you mind if I record you?” he asked.

“Go ahead. What do you want me to sing?” I asked.

“What do you want to sing?”Nate shot back.

“How about “Blue Moon”? It’s one of my favorites.” I commented.

“Perfect!” He said, pulling the music up for me to sing to.

“Blue Moon, You saw me standing alone, without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own…….”

I sang, forgetting Nate was even there and getting lost in the song. When I was finished, Nate thanked me and directed me back to where I could meet Nikki.

Nate called Bob as soon as she was out the door. “Hey Bob, it’s Nate. I just sent you a video of Y/N singing. She’s really good. I think she can do this.”

“Well Jared, what did you tell her?” Bob asked.

“i told her my name was Tom and I was hired for the day to read lines with people. She totally bought it. She had no idea who I was.” Jared said proudly.

“So what did you think of her acting?”

“She’s a natural. She’s Gemini. I want her.” Jared said without hesitation.

I finally found Nikki, and we made our way back to the car. We talked about what we had done during the day, and it sounded pretty similar, except for the end.

“So they had you read a scene with a guy playing Sam? Was he cute?” She asked. “Tell me everything!”

“Yeah. His name was Tom. He was actually taller than me, can you believe it?”

“Really?” Nikki commented. “What did he look like?”

“He was tall, he had longish brown hair, high cheekbones, and he was really built. He was tan with really pretty hazel eyes.” I commented.

When Nikki suddenly pulled over, I was surprised. She grabbed her phone and began typing furiously, muttering to herself. 

“Nik, what’s wrong?” I asked.

“Is this him?” She said, turning the screen towards me. 

Why was a picture of Tom coming up on her phone? That is really weird.

“Yeah, that’s him,” I said quietly. 

Nikki closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “That was Jared-fucking Padalecki you ran lines with, you know. Tom is his son’s name.”

I looked at her like she was nuts. “Who?”

“Jared Padalecki. Sam-Fucking Winchester. One of the stars of the show, and the guy I’m obsessed with. How could you not know?”

“Didn’t you meet him too?”

“It sounds like our days ended very differently, Y/N.” She said stiffly.

I was deep in thought and silent for most of the drive home.


	3. Chapter 3

I went back to my life and promptly forgot about the whole Supernatural thing. Things were weird between Nikki and me when we first got back from New York, but eventually, we got back into our old rhythm.

I even agreed to watch a few episodes of Supernatural with her on her birthday as a special present to her. I had to admit, Tom…..er Jared was a pretty good actor. I couldn’t not look at him when he was on screen.

It was about a month later when there was a knock at my door and the mailman was there with a certified letter for me. I signed my name and he handed me the letter. My eyes widened as I scanned the contents. “Holy Shit!” I whispered. I grabbed my cell from the kitchen counter and dialed Nikki’s number with shaking hands.

“Nik? It’s me. Can I come over? I need to talk to you.”

“Are you okay, Y/N? You sound weird. What’s going on?”

“I’m on my way over,” I whispered, hanging up the phone.

On the drive over I tried to figure out what I was going to say. When I walked in the door everything went out of my head and I just handed her the letter. She read it through once, and her mouth dropped. “What are you going to do?” She whispered, looking up at me intently.

“This wasn’t supposed to go so far.” I said, almost to myself. I’m no actress! I only went to support you. I wasn’t even really trying.”

“But you’re a finalist! And they want to bring you out to the set in Vancouver. You have to go! If not for you, then do it for me. I know you don’t care about this, but I can live vicariously through you.” Nikki may have been a tiny thing, but she was as relentless as a pit bull when she wanted something.

I sighed in resignation, and that’s when Nikki knew she had me. “I’ll talk to my boss and see if I can get the time off. I still don’t know why I’m doing this.”

“Sure you do. You want to get Jared back for lying to you.”

The nursing supervisor Anne was a good friend of mine. Turns out she was also a huge fan of Supernatural. I had told her all about my strange adventure in New York with Nikki. When I showed her the letter, she immediately said, “Yeah you are so going.” Within four hours she had my shifts covered and I had a week off.

The meeting room was packed with Senior Production Staff and a few key people from the network.

“Okay People. Let’s get started!” Simon was the guy from the network who had come up with the contest. “We have it narrowed down to three people. They are all coming in tomorrow to test with Jared, Jensen, and Misha. Number One is Marley. She is from San Diego and we saw her at the LA casting call.” A picture of a petite blond with dark blue eyes flashed up on the screen in the front of the room.

“Bob likes her. Pros: She’s a good singer and she has the look we want. Cons: She’s not a great actress, and she’s only 5 feet 3.” Jared groaned out loud at this.

“Guess you’ll be kissing her sitting down, Buddy!” Jensen joked.

“Number Two is Kate. She is from Mississippi. The network likes her. We saw her at the Dallas casting call.” A picture of an auburn-haired stunner with milky white skin came on the screen next.

“Pros: She’s a really great singer, and she’s trained in martial arts, so she’d be good in fight scenes. Cons: She’s a decent actress, but she has a really strong southern accent, and she’s only 4 foot 11.” Jared groaned even louder.

“Her your only kissing in bed,” Misha said with a snicker

“Number three is Y/N. She’s from Pennsylvania. Jared liked her best. We saw her at the New York Casting call. “ Your picture came on the screen and Jared cleared his throat. Pros: She’s a great singer and a natural actress. She read with Jared and they had really good chemistry. And she’s 6 feet tall.”

“Wow, she’s taller than me,” Misha said with a laugh.

“Cons: She has no acting experience, and she’s never seen the show.”

“And yet she tried out for a part?” Jensen asked.

“There’s a story. I’ll tell you later.” Jared whispered in his general direction.

“Wait!” Misha immediately said. “Is that the “Jensen Padaleski” girl?”

“I really regret telling you about that.” Jared hissed at Misha.

“This should be interesting,” Jensen said as they went over the logistics and the ladies call times for the next day.

Damn it was cold in Vancouver! Like really, really cold. A nice man named Cliff had picked me up at the airport and driven me to the studio. They had emailed me some scenes to memorize a few weeks ago. One of them was a kissing scene with Jared. I wasn’t sure how I felt about that. I was still pretty tweaked about the whole Tom thing.

My first stop was hair and makeup. They didn’t do much, just cleaned up my long pageboy, touched up my roots, and applied lots of makeup. Then they sent me to wardrobe where they outfitted me in tight, faded jeans, calf length boots, and a tan sweater topped with a brown leather jacket. It looked like half the stuff in my closet back home, actually.

A smiling girl in a headset came into the makeup trailer to get me. She was hugely pregnant. “Hi, I’m Emily. I’m going to take you to the set. You look great!”

“Hi Emily, I’m Y/N. Nice to meet you. YOU look great. I think I have this exact outfit in my closet. How far along are you?”

“25 weeks. It’s my first.” She said happily. “Are you really a nurse?”

“Yep. And I love working OB.”

Emily and I chatted as we walked to the set. Strangely enough, I wasn’t nervous at all. I still wasn’t really taking any of this seriously. She walked me over to where a group of men were sitting in folding chairs.

“This is where I leave you. This is Bob Singer. He’s the executive producer.”

“Hello Y/N. It’s nice to finally meet you. Let me introduce you to the guys.”

“He walked me over to the other side of the set where three men were standing talking. “Guys, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is Jared, Jensen, and Misha.”

They all turned to look at me. “Your the one who’s never seen the show, right?” The guy named Jensen asked me.

“Actually, I’ve seen three episodes now. For my best friends birthday, I agreed to watch any three episodes she picked without complaining.”

“Which three did you watch?” Misha asked curiously.

“Sam and Dean fell through a window and became you two.” I pointed to Jared and Jensen. “Sam slept with Jared’s wife. Misha died.” 

“French Mistake.” Jared and Misha said together. “And?”

“Jared was a jerk because he lost his soul. He was banging some hippy chick. Dean got kidnapped by Fairies. It was funny.“ I summarized.

“Clap your hands if you believe,” Jared commented. “And the third?”

“The whole thing takes place in the car. You were banging a waitress in the back seat. Misha was on the phone. Head in a cooler.” I recited.

“Baby!” They yelled together.

“So TOM, do you bang someone in every episode?” I asked archly.

“Why is she calling you Tom?” Jensen asked Jared, looking confused.

Jared blushed. “Listen, Y/N, I…….”

“Okay guys, we’re gonna do a run through of the soulmate scene.” The director, Richard Speight, told us. Great. The kiss. Right off the bat. I have to admit, the bunker set was pretty cool.

He ran through the scene with us. “So Gemini gets hurt in a hunt, and Sam notices that he is feeling the pain of her wounds. Sam and Dean take her back to the bunker and call Cas to heal her. They think she is unconscious, but she isn’t. That’s when Cas tells Sam that she is his soulmate.”

“Y/N, you’re going to start out in Sam’s room. Cas will heal you, and you’ll pretend to be sleeping. When Sam, Dean, and Cas go to the kitchen to talk, you try to sneak out but Sam catches you. Got it?”

Yep.” I said confidently.

They had explained marks to me, so I knew where to stand and where to look. I made it to the bottom rung of the stairs when a strong arm grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

“Where do you think you’re going, Gemini?” Sam asked me.

“You can’t keep me here.” I fumed, trying to break free of his iron grip.

“Wanna bet?” He smirked as he tugged on my wrist and I spilled into his arms. I looked up at him sadly, eyes shining with tears.

“This never ends well, Sam,” I whispered.

“This time it will.” He breathed as he lowered his lips to mine. His big hands cradled my head as he feasted on my mouth.

“Cut!” Richard said. “Wow guys, that was great!”

Jared and I pulled apart. He looked as shell-shocked as I felt. I touched a hand to my lips. Yes, they were still there. I felt like they should be burned or something.

“You okay, Jared?” I asked. He looked kind of sick actually.

“I’m fine.” He said in a clipped voice before he walked away from me.

"Did you see that Mish?” Jensen whispered.

“If they don’t pick her they are COMPLETE morons. She IS Gemini.” Misha whispered back.

The bigwigs were meeting on Thursday to make their final decision. Jared and Jensen would be telling the winner on Friday. When Thursday rolled around, the meeting room was standing room only because everyone wanted to put their two cents in.

“Okay gang. You’ve all had a chance to work with Kate, Marley, and Y/N. What do you think?” Simon asked the assembled group. Everyone started talking at once. “Guys! Guys! One at a time please!” Simon yelled.

One of the production assistants raised her hand. “Mary Ellen?” Simon pointed at her. 

“Kate is gorgeous, but she is just too short compared to Jared. There’s a foot-and-a-half difference in their heights. Jared can only crouch down so much.”

“Thanks for having my back, literally Mary Ellen,” Jared said to her with a laugh.

“Can we be totally honest here?” A writer named Steve asked.

“Of course,” Simon replied. “We want your honest opinions.”

“I don’t think Marley is a good enough actress to carry this storyline off. She is way too tentative, and she has zero chemistry with Jared. It just wasn’t believable to me.”

“She did look like she was balancing her checkbook in her head when Jared was kissing her,” Misha commented. Everyone laughed.

“So Marley is out and Kate is out. That leaves Y/N. Comments?”

“I like that she is almost as tall as Jared.” Someone said.

“She looks like she won’t take any of Jared’s crap.” Jensen chuckled as he punched Jared, who glared at him.

“They definitely have chemistry!” said one of the ADs, fanning herself.

“Considering that she has no acting experience at all, I think she’s a natural,” Misha said.

“Ok then. I think Y/N is our Gemini! Jared, Jensen, you guys want to tell her?” Simon asked.

“I invited her to meet us for drinks tonight before she heads home. We’ll tell her then.” Jensen said. 

Jared turned to stare at him. “You did?”

“Is it always so damn cold here?” I asked as I sipped the beer Jensen had ordered for me.

“Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but it gets colder,” Jensen said, grinning.

“So where are you two clowns from?” I asked as i stole a nacho from Jared’s plate. He playfully smacked my hand.

“Texas.” They said at the same time.

“You do know that when you talk at the same time like that it’s creepy, right?”

“What about you? Are you from New York?” Jared questioned.

“Nope. I’m a Philly girl born and bred.” I said proudly. 

“Your not an Eagles fan are you?” Jensen demanded.

“Your not a Cowboys fan are you?” I shot back.

“Well, we are willing to overlook your unfortunate choice in sports teams. You won the contest, Y/N. You got the job. They are actually going to pay you to make out with this idiot!”

“Bite me, Jensen,” Jared replied.

“Guys, I didn’t seriously think I had a chance at winning this…. I’m a nurse, not an actress! I’ve only seen three episodes of the show! I hate the cold! I already have a job!”

“Well Sam needs his soulmate, and we start shooting in a month. You better figure this out.” Jensen said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

My plane left early the next morning because I started my 3 twelve hour shifts on Sunday. I had hardly slept as I spent the night weighing the pros and cons of taking the job. Nikki knew the decision was being made on Friday, and she had called and texted so many times I had lost count. I just didn’t have the energy to deal with her right now, so I hadn’t responded.

When my text alert went off while I was on the plane I expected to see Nikki’s number again. I was surprised to see a number I didn’t recognize.

Please take the job Y/N.

Who is this? How did you get my number?

It’s Jared. I got your number from Simon.

Seriously, Jared? Why are you even up so early? What time is it there?

The kids are visiting me. Yeah, it’s really early.

How old are they?

3,5 and 7

Wow, you’re lucky they let you sleep at all

They live with their Mom in Texas, but I see them whenever I can.

How long have you been divorced?

2 years

Crap, I have to go. Seriously, Y/N. Take the job. You’ll make an amazing Gemini.

You’ll be the first to know Soulmate, I promise! ;)

I decided to stop at Nikki’s on my way home from the airport. When she opened the door and saw me standing there, she immediately let me have it.   
“What the HELL, Y/N? I’ve only texted you about a hundred times. Why didn’t you call me?

“Because I didn’t get much sleep, and I knew I would be stopping here. Don’t be mad at me. I won Nik…..the role is mine if I want it.” I didn’t meet her eyes as I said this.

“What do you mean “if you want it”? Of course, you want it! You going to be on TV with three of the hottest men on the planet. What’s there to think about?“ Nikki looked at me like I was crazy.

“The role is only a temporary one. My life is here, and I love my job. I don’t know if I want to give everything up and move to Vancouver where I don’t know anyone.” I crossed my arms stubbornly.

“There will always be sick people, Y/N. You have spent your whole life giving to others. They picked YOU, out of all those women. You can always go back to nursing when this is done.”

“But I’m not an actress, Nikki,” I said quietly, all the self-doubt I had been feeling evident in my voice.

Nikki got right in my face, staring me down. “Listen to me, Y/N. This show wants to pay you money to make out with Jared Padalecki. Jared-Fucking Padalecki! That man is sex on a stick! This is a once in a lifetime chance. If you don’t do this, you will regret it for the rest of your life.”

“He is a really good kisser,” I said with a smirk. “So your gonna help me move to Vancouver, right?”

Nikki stuck her tongue out at me. “I will if you give me every gory detail of what kissing Jared was like.”

“Did I tell you he texted me begging me to take the job?” I said with a grin.

“I have never hated you more than I do right now,” Nikki muttered as she hugged me tight, fighting back tears. “I am gonna miss you so much.”

I knew I didn’t have a lot of time, so I decided to talk to Anne right away and give my two weeks notice. Six more shifts. Surprisingly, Anne agreed with Nikki. “You have to do this. You’d be a fool not to. Yes, I’m sorry to lose you, but we’ll be here when you want to come back.”

I jumped up and hugged her. “Thank you for understanding, Anne. Nikki will kill me if I don’t go.”

“You don’t want to get on her bad side, that’s for sure,” Anne said with a knowing grin.

I decided to send Jared a text.

I just gave my two weeks notice at my job. This is insane! I hope you’re happy.

Very happy. Sam Winchester and I are pretty tight. He kinda has a thing for you. Don’t tell him I told you. 

Oh does he now? I’m coming up in a few days to find a place to live. Any suggestions?

You should check out my building. Jensen and Misha live here too.

I’m a lowly nurse. I doubt could afford it. Well, my lunch is over. I gotta run.

I worked my three twelves and hopped a plane the next day to Vancouver to find a place to live. I had texted Jared telling him when I was coming. On the flight out I got a text from him telling me the studio was going to pay for an apartment in their building for me for the season.

What did you do?

What time does your plane land?

1:00 Why?

I’ll pick you up.

No, I’ll come to you. Give me an address.

1763 Skyline Dr. Apt 1562

Thanks, Soulmate :)

I met Jared at his apartment. Jensen and Misha were there. Misha gave me a big hug as soon as he saw me.

“So you’re doing it?” He said excitedly.

“Yeah I am, but there will be no pranking the new girl. You will be sorry if you do, trust me.”

Jensen didn’t look scared at all. “Bring it on little girl.” He said.

“Jay, she’s a nurse. She can probably poison you.” Misha said seriously.

“And totally make it look like natural causes,” I said with a grin. “Do you have my apartment key?” I said to Jared.

“Sure. It’s already furnished so that should make it easier for you. We can help you move in.”

“I still have 3 more 12′s to work, and then I will be done at the hospital. My friend Nikki is coming out to help me move. It’s only fair since she’s the one who got me into this mess.”

“Finally we get to meet the infamous best friend!” Jensen said with a smirk.

“She’s probably gonna stroke out when she gets a load of you three. Good thing I know CPR.” You giggled.

“Well we tend to die a lot on the show, so that will come in handy,” Jared said thoughtfully.

“Ok guys, we have to get going. We have that photo shoot at the studio. So when do they have you reporting for stunt and weapons training? Have you ever shot a gun before?” Jensen asked.

“Do the ones at the arcade count?”

“No.”

“Two weeks. Hopefully, I will have all my crap packed and be out here for a bit before we start shooting.”

I said my goodbyes and headed upstairs to check out my apartment. It was spacious and I loved the way it was furnished. Afterwards, I had a meeting with some people from the show at the studio. I officially signed my contract. I was going to be a recurring character, so I wouldn’t be in every episode, but depending on the audience’s reaction to me, they might use me more. When I saw what they were going to be paying me, my eyes widened. That was a LOT of money!

I didn’t get to see the guys before I caught my plane out that evening so I sent Jared a text

This flying thing is getting old already. Signed my contract. I’m officially Gemini so you’re stuck with me. See you in two weeks!

Welcome to the family, Soulmate!

On my last night at the hospital, they had a going away party for me. The other nurses on the floor had been my family for the past 7 years. I was going to miss them. Everyone was excited to see me on TV, and they were all being supportive and encouraging.

I had spent every spare moment packing, and I had already shipped a bunch of stuff out to Vancouver. Nikki was a little tornado, helping pack after work and on the weekend. She was taking a week off of work to help get me settled in Vancouver.

My last week at home flew by, and before I knew it, Nikki and I were on the plane heading for Vancouver. My adventure was beginning!

Nikki’s jaw dropped when she saw my apartment building. “This is where your gonna live?” She squealed.

“Did I mention that Jared, Jensen, and Misha live here too?” I said nonchalantly, trying not to smile.

“NO. You seemed to have forgotten that little tidbit. Bitch.” Nikki grumbled.

We each grabbed everything we could carry and headed over to the elevator. I punched the button for the 7th floor and we glided up. I grabbed the key from my pocket and unlocked the door. 

“Jared is two floors down, Jensen is one down, and Misha is one above.” I walked around flipping on lights. “So, what do you think?”

“Wow! It’s beautiful! Where should I put my stuff?” Nikki asked, looking around.

“You’re in the second bedroom over there,” I told her, pointing. She nodded, grabbing her stuff. I pulled out my phone and shot Jared a text that we were here. 

At the studio. We want to take you two out tonight to welcome you to Vancouver. Pick you up around 6? Rest up. 

Nikki came back carrying a box. “Should we do some unpacking?”

She was gonna DIE when I told her. This was gonna be FUN. “Actually, we should probably take naps. I just heard from Jared. The guys want to take us out tonight to welcome us to Vancouver.”

Nikki froze in place. “You’re joking, right? Tell me you’re joking.”

I grinned at her. “Not joking Nik. They are just people. Don’t go all psycho fangirl and embarrass me. Try to act normal.”

“Easy for you to say. They are your coworkers now.”

I did take a nap. Nikki was too keyed up to sleep. Her room looked like a hurricane had run through it, clothes and shoes were strewn everywhere.

“I don’t have anything to wear!” She wailed.

“Can’t help you, sorry. Anything of mine would drag on the ground, sorry.”

“Why do you have to be so freaking tall?” She bitched at me.

“Why are you so damn short?” I shot right back.

After I was finished getting ready, I came out to show her my outfit. “How do I look?” I asked, twirling around.

“Damn you look hot. Jared’s gonna die!” She whistled. I wore a short black dress that showed off my long legs, which were encased in thigh high black leather boots. Because of the freaking Canadian cold, I had topped the dress with a short black jacket which I could take off. I was happy with the way I looked.

Around 6:05 there was a knock at the door. Nikki froze. “Relax. Breathe.” I told her as I walked to the door.

“Hey! Come on in!” I said to the assembled group. Jared walked in, followed by Jensen, Misha, and a guy and a girl I didn’t know.

Jensen pointed to the two people I didn’t know. “Y/N, this is my friend Jason Manns. He’s visiting me for a few days. And this is Briana Buckmaster. She plays Sheriff Donna Hanscum on the show. She lives in Vancouver, so I invited her to come to hang with us.”

I shook both their hands. “Great to meet you both. Over there looking like she is about to throw up is my best friend Nikki. Don’t mind her, she a little overwhelmed by the gorgeousness that is these three.” I gestured toward Jared, Jensen, and Misha.

“Screw you Y/N,” Nikki said, scowling at me.

“There’s the friend I know and love!” I joked.

Misha walked over to Nikki and took her hand. “Come on Beautiful! I LOVE redheads!” Out the door, they went, and we followed.

Everything started out normally enough. We had a nice dinner at some place Jared and Jensen ate at frequently.. But then we started drinking. A lot. We decided to go to a bar down the street from the restaurant. It was karaoke night. 

It turns out Jason is a professional singer, so of course, we made him sing. Even drunk he sounded good. Briana has a pretty decent voice, so do Jensen and I. Jared, Misha, and Nikki couldn’t carry a tune in a bucket, but they gave it their best shot. And the more they drank, the better they thought they sounded.

“I think it’s time for Joan,” I said to Nikki. She groaned.

“Please, no Joan.” She begged.

“Who is Joan?” Jason asked.

Nikki sighed. “Joan Jett. Y/N is a little obsessed, She always sings her when she’s drunk. Just wait.”

I walked up to the karaoke guy and said something to him. he looked surprised but pulled it up on the computer and the music began. When the guitar riff started, I whipped off my jacket and threw it to Nikki.

“Oh, here we go.” She said in a resigned voice. Clearly, she had seen this before. I began to sway my hips with the music. 

Midnight, gettin’ uptight. Where are you? You said you’d meet me now it’s quarter to two, I know I’m hangin’ but I’m still wantin’ you.

Hey Jack, it’s a fact they’re talkin’ in town. I turn my back and you’re messin’ around. I’m not really jealous, don’t like lookin’ like a clown.

I think of you every night and day. You took my heart, then you took my pride away.

I locked eyes with Jared as I sang, and he couldn’t take his eyes from me as I swayed seductively.

I hate myself for loving you. Can’t break free from the things that you do. I want to walk but I run back to you, that’s why I hate myself for loving you.

Daylight spent the night without you. But I’ve been dreamin’ ‘bout the lovin’ you do. I won’t be as angry ‘bout the hell you put me through.

He swallowed visibly as I continued to sing to him. His eyes burned into mine.

Hey, man bet you can treat me right. You just don’t know what you was missin’ last night. I want to see your face and say forget it just from spite.

Jensen finally noticed the spell I had Jared under and gestured to Jason and Briana. Jason leaned in to be heard. “Damn she is hot. I am a happily married man, but I would do her right now if she asked me.”

Briana laughed. “I don’t like girls, but if I was gonna switch teams, I’d switch for her. Her legs start at her chin.”

I hate myself for loving you. Can’t break free from the things that you do. I want to walk but I run back to you, that’s why I hate myself for loving you.

Jensen walked over to his best friend and put his hand on his shoulder. Jared shook his head like he was coming out of a trance. “That was the hottest thing I have ever seen. You’d better grab this one, Jare.”

When my song was over, I made my way back to the table amid thunderous applause. “Whew, it’s hot in here. Anyone wanna get some air?”

Jared was up out of his chair and pulling me toward the door before anyone could even respond. Jensen, Briana, and Jason sat gossiping about this recent development. Misha and Nikki seemed to be having a very intense conversation off by themselves.

When I got outside, I leaned against the front of the building. Jared stood in front of me staring. “What? Is my face dirty?” I finally asked him.

“What? No. Look, Y/N. I haven’t dated anyone since Gen and I broke up.” He blurted out.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” I said, looking at him strangely.

Jared let out a long sigh, and then he leaned in and kissed me hard.

“What was that for?”

“That song was hot as hell. Kissing you is a poor substitute for what I really wanna do.” He gave me a tipsy smile.

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” My head was woozy from booze and his kiss..

“Fuck you against this wall.” He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a minute or two for Jared’s words to sink into my alcohol-soaked brain. When they finally did my eyes shot to his in surprise. Did he just say what I think he said?

“Okay then…” I muttered as I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him to me, slamming my lips to his in a blistering kiss.

We finally broke apart when the door slammed open and Nikki stumbled out supported by Misha. She did not look well. Jensen, Briana, and Jason were behind them. 

“This one can’t hold her liquor,” Jensen said to me, only slightly slurring his words. “She’s flagged.”

“I’m only 4 foot 11! How much liquor do you expect me to hold?” Nikki demanded drunkenly before she threw up all over Jared’s and my shoes. Perfect!

Jared jumped back and away from me. So much for us having a moment.

“Things are definitely going to be interesting with you around, Y/N,” Briana said with a laugh.

“Sorry, Jared. I wish I could say this is the first time Nikki has thrown up on me but sadly….”

Jensen and Jason thought this was hilarious and couldn’t stop laughing.

“Dammit, Nik! These are my favorite boots!” I said with a sigh.

It was afternoon the next day before I managed to crawl out of bed and make it to the coffee maker. I felt like I was going to die. I popped some Motrin for my pounding head. Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I groaned. I was a hot mess.

Nikki hadn’t fared much better. She was still a little green. She flopped on the couch and lay there moaning.

“I hate you, by the way,” I said to her as a greeting.

“What did I do?” She said weakly.

“So you don’t remember throwing up on me and Jared while we were kissing?” I asked incredulously.

“Wait, you and Jared were kissing?”

“We were until you threw up on us,” I said sharply.

“Well, that didn’t take long,” Nikki said with a snicker.

“When have you ever known a guy to be able to resist Joan when I bring her out?” I asked.

“Fair point. He’s got it bad for you already, I can tell.” She smirked.

“And how are you with that? You being obsessed and all?” I questioned.

“Actually I think Misha is more my type. Did you see how blue his eyes are?”

After a few cups of coffee, we were both feeling almost human again. 

“So what do you want to do today?” I asked her.

“I was thinking we should just take it easy since we are both hungover. We really need to get you caught up on Supernatural since your on the show now.”

“I am NOT watching 14 seasons of the show Nik!” I said adamantly.

“Of course not, that would take way too long! We can skip the “monster-of-the-week” episodes, and only watch the ones that are key to the meta-story. What do you say?” She looked at me expectantly.

“What’s a meta-story? Never mind, I don’t wanna know. Fine. You're probably right. I should know the background stuff I guess.”

We grabbed some comfy blankets and each of us took a couch. We started with the pilot and began to watch episodes that Nikki selected. Halfway into the fourth episode, there was a knock at the door. It was Jared, Jensen, Misha, and Jason.

“What?” I snapped as I opened the door.

“Good morning to you too, Sunshine,” Jensen said, grinning. “We are going to get food. You guys wanna come?”

I groaned. “Not even a little bit. I am never drinking with you people again.”

Jensen walked over to Nikki. “Hey Lightweight! How are you this fine morning?”

“Bite me, Jensen.” Nikki snapped. “I shouldn’t be persecuted for being the only short person in a group of genetically enhanced super-tall freaks!”

“Genetically enhanced?” Jared repeated, laughing. Nikki gave him the finger.

“What are you guys watching?” Misha asked.

“Nikki decided I needed a crash course in Supernatural,” I said, rolling my eyes. Jared and Jensen both groaned. “We are skipping the “monster-of-the-week” episodes apparently. I have no idea what that even means.”

I turned back to the screen and snorted. “Jared you look like you haven’t even gone through puberty yet.” Jensen started laughing. “And Jensen? Your voice is so high compared to now you sound like you’ve been breathing helium.” Now it was Jared’s turn to laugh.

“I’ve never seen the episodes from before I joined the show,” Misha commented.

“When did you start?” I asked.

“Season 4.” He replied.

“You need to eat something, Y/N. I'll bring you back some food, okay?” Jared said to me with a soft smile.

“Okay.”

“Same goes for you, Red. I’m bringing you food and you’re gonna eat it.” Misha said to Nikki.

She opened her mouth like she was gonna argue, then closed it. “Fine.”

“I have to take Jason to the airport. He’s leaving today.” Jensen told us.

I got up gingerly and hugged Jason. “Last night was fun. Until Nikki puked, anyway. I hope I get to hear you sing when you're sober someday. I bet you're even better.”

“You’ll be doing the conventions with us, right? So you can hear me then.” He replied.

“The what?” I asked.

“The fan conventions? We go to meet the fans. Take pictures, do panels, give autographs. They are really fun. It’s like a big weekend party that we get paid to go to.” Misha said.

“No idea. This is the first I’ve heard of them.” I answered honestly.

“I’m sure once your episodes start airing, the fans will be dying for you to attend. just wait!” Jason said.

The guys left, and you and Nikki continued to watch the show. You asked questions, and Nikki added her own personal commentary. “Damn Nik, you sure know a lot about this show.” You commented.

“I have a problem, don’t judge me.” She said defensively.

By the time the guys got back, we were several episodes in. I really wanted to see Misha’s first episode, so Nikki said we could watch it, then go back.

“Your not gonna understand anything that’s going on.” She warned.

“I’m sure you can fill me in.”

This time when the guys knocked, we both yelled. “It’s open!”

“You two are STILL watching?” Jared said with surprise.

“What can I say? I’m dedicated to my craft.” I said with a grin.

Nikki snorted. “What craft is that again?”

“Die, Bitch,” I said sweetly before turning to Misha. “We are watching your first episode actually.”

“Oh great.” Misha moaned.

“I don’t get why your dressed like Columbo, but I am totally digging the sex hair,” I said with a grin. “Very hot.”

“The what?” Jared asked, handing me a Styrofoam container of food.

“The sex hair,” I repeated.

Nikki shook her head in agreement. “Definitely.”

“What is sex hair?” Jensen asked. “Is that a chick thing?”

“The way his hair is all messy and all over the place. That is so damn hot.” Nikki said, winking at Misha as he handed her a container of food.

“So you have the rest of this week to get settled in before you start coming to the studio?” Jensen asked.

“Yep. Then I have some wardrobe stuff. And the gun thing. And some work with the stunt coordinator, stuff like that.” You replied.

“We have a photo shoot, some promo shots. Towards the end of the week. There was an email I think.” Jared commented, pulling out his phone.

“How do you guys keep track of all this crap?” You asked. “I’m good at multitasking from my years of nursing, but I am so out of my element here.”

“We have people who do that for us Y/N. You need to get someone.” Misha said.

An idea began to take shape in my head, but I wasn’t ready to share yet.

We didn’t see much of the guys after that, because they were filming all day. Jared texted me frequently. He hadn’t mentioned us kissing or what he had said to me. I was starting to think either he didn’t remember, or now that he was sober he regretted it.

Nikki and I finished unpacking and getting me settled in Vancouver. Nikki was leaving tomorrow, and the next day was my first day at the studio. I took her out to dinner to thank her for helping me get settled.

“Nikki, I want to run something by you,” I said as we sat enjoying a glass of wine.

“Sure Y/N. What’s up?” She asked.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about what Misha said about me getting someone to handle my stuff. Jared said I am going to be getting requests for interviews and photo shoots and those fan conventions. I’m gonna need someone to take care of that stuff for me. The salary they are paying me is several times more than both of us make in a year, so……..”

“So?” She said.

“I know you don’t love your job, and I wouldn’t have this if it wasn’t for you, so would you want to quit your job and come live here with me and be my “person who handles my stuff”? I’ll pay you 10 grand more than you make now.”

She jumped up and hugged me. “Of course! I’ll give my two weeks notice when I get home, that will give me time to pack up my apartment.”

“Anything you want to store you can put in my house. I’m so excited. This will be so much easier with you here!”

“And I can still see Misha!” She said with a wink.

I dropped Nikki off at the airport and went back to my apartment to continue my crash course in Supernatural. Nikki had left me a list of episodes to watch. I got a text from Jared during his lunch break.

Nikki make her flight OK?

Yep. And I have some news.

What?

I took Misha’s advice and hired Nikki to handle my stuff. She’s moving in with me in two weeks.

Jensen says God help us all

Tell him I’m gonna get Nikki to kick his sorry ass.

What’s your call time tomorrow?

8am.

I’ll see you tomorrow then. We should talk about what happened at the bar.

Bye

The studio sent a car to pick me up. Turns out Jared, Jensen, and Misha had early call times too so we all rode in together. Jensen was very quiet because Jared said he isn’t even capable of speech until he has his coffee. He sat up front with the driver and didn’t say much.

Jared sat in the back with me, and Misha sat in the middle.

“I heard you hired Nikki as your assistant,” Misha said. “That’s great.”

“Don’t let HER hear you call her that!” I said with a snort. “Her official title is “Person Who Takes Care of My Shit”. “Catchy, isn’t it?”

“You two are trouble when you’re together,” Jensen commented from the front, not even opening his eyes.

“What’s wrong, Jensen? Are you afraid we’ll steal the trouble title from you and Jared?” I said with a smirk.

“You wish.”

When we arrived at the studio, Jared walked me to the wardrobe trailer, which was my first stop for the day. “I’ll text you when I’m going to lunch. If you're free maybe we can eat together.” He squeezed my hand before walking away. “Good luck!”

I knocked on the door and went in. It was the same crew from the day I tested so I greeted them all by name. The costume designers name was Diane, and she was really sweet. We sat for a while, and she showed me some drawings she had done for Gemini.

“Her Hunting wardrobe will consist mainly of jeans, boots, Henleys or long-sleeved T-shirts in dark colors, and a black denim jacket. or a leather jacket. We will switch it up.”

“Sounds a lot what I normally wear,” I commented.

“Good, then you will be comfortable. We are also going to be doing a number of dream sequences for both Sam and Gemini that take place in the past, so there will be some period clothing. The first one we are shooting is the World War 2 sequence. Sam will be a soldier, and you will be a singer in a nightclub in Europe. Here’s a drawing of what we were thinking.’

My eyes widened. “That is gonna look so cool!”

There was a knock at the door and a familiar face entered. Emily!

“Wow, Emily! You’ve really popped! Are you sure there’s only one baby in there?” I teased.

“Ha. Ha. Yep, just one huge baby. I’m here to take you to your trailer, Y/N.” Emily said with a smile.

“Okay. Are we done?” I asked Diane. 

“Yep. Your all set. I’m really excited for this storyline. It’s going to be like nothing we have ever done.” Diane exclaimed.

“Me too! Thanks, Diane!”

I followed Emily out of the wardrobe trailer and down a row of trailers. “So how have you been, Em?”

“Okay. I have gestational diabetes. The baby is gonna be big.” She confessed.

I immediately switched to nurse mode. “How often are you checking your sugars? Are you on insulin?”

“I am checking them after every meal. I’m on insulin shots. We are having some trouble getting them stable. I hate giving myself the shots.” Emily shivered. “I’m not a shot person.”

“Well if I’m around, I’ll do it for you. I don’t mind. Where is your glucometer?” I asked.

‘I keep it in my bag by my chair.” She pointed.

She stopped at a trailer with my name on it and handed me a key. “Welcome to your home away from home Y/N. Everybody will be breaking for lunch in a few minutes. The lunch tent is at the end of this row of trailers. I’ll see you there, okay?”

“Yep.” I unlocked my trailer and went inside. It was so cool, like a little house. There was a bedroom in the back, a tiny kitchen, a shower, and even a living room with a comfy chair. I loved it!

My phone started vibrating in my pocket. It was Jared texting me.

Meet me at the lunch tent in 5?

On my way.

I arrived at the tent at the same time as Misha did. He explained to me how it worked and I got in line with everyone else. “So when will Nikki be starting?”

“She’s giving her two weeks notice today. Hopefully, she can get her place packed up and be out here in two weeks. That’s the plan.”

“That’s great! It will be nice having her around. She’s fun.” Misha smiled..

“That the only reason, Mish?” I grinned at him between bites of my salad.

“Why? What did she say?” He asked.

“That she was happy she would still get to see you.” Misha’s face totally lit up when I said this. It was cute. 

I saw Jared and Jensen looking around and I waved them over. Jared sat down next to me with his lunch, and Jensen sat next to Misha. “What’s he so happy about?” Jensen asked me.

“He’s glad Nikki is coming back because she’s fun. And she’s almost as grumpy as you in the morning, Jensen.”

“I can’t wait to see her at a convention. She’s gonna be a riot.” Jensen said, smirking.

Jared looked at me. “Wanna finish eating in my trailer? I have some stuff I gotta do.” 

“Okay.” I picked up my tray and followed him. “See you guys later.”

Jensen looked at Misha and raised his eyebrow. “It’s about damn time. It’s been too long. He needs to move on.”

I wasn’t sure where Jared’s trailer was, so I just let him lead the way. His trailer was in the front of the lot next to Jensen’s, and it was enormous. I walked in and almost tripped over the huge dog lying on the floor in front of the doorway.

“You have a dog?” I said excitedly. “I love dogs!”

Jared grabbed my tray as I immediately fell to my knees to pet the dog. “What’s her name?”

“Sadie” He replied.

“Hello Sadie, aren’t you a pretty girl?” I said, scratching her behind the ears. Jared sat on his couch watching me pet Sadie, a big smile on his face. Finally, I got up and sat next to him on the couch. I turned and faced him.

“So was this some kind of test?” I asked, giggling. “Did I pass?”

“With flying colors.” He joked. “We haven’t had any privacy to talk about the bar and I didn’t want to do it in front of Misha or Jensen. I was very drunk.”

Uh-oh, I thought. Here it comes. “Yeah, I was too,” I said softly.

“I normally don’t talk like that to women I’m interested in. But seeing you up there singing in that dress, looking like you did, I couldn’t…….” He stopped talking and just looked at me.

A minute later, I was flat on my back on the couch, and he was on me, kissing me until I was breathless. I threw my arms around his neck and soon we were making out passionately like teenagers. Jared had my shirt half off when someone knocked on his trailer door and we both froze.

“Hey Jared, have you seen Y/N? Jensen said she was here. Lou is looking for her.” A voice said.

“Thanks, Pete!” Jared said in a strangled voice.

“I’m here! I’ll be right there!” I said, trying not to sound as out of breath as I was.

I quickly buttoned up my shirt and tried to fix my hair and makeup so it didn’t look like I was doing what I was doing. “Are you coming?” I asked Jared.

“Um…..I don’t think I will be going anywhere for a while until…..things….calm down.” He said ruefully.

Oh, OH. “What time do we shoot our first scene?” I asked.

“Not until around 5 I think.” 

“Then it’s a date, Soulmate,” I whispered seductively. I leaned down and kissed him, sticking my tongue in his mouth and sucking on his bottom lip briefly before pulling away. 

He groaned in frustration. “God your such a tease.”

“It’s only teasing if I say no,” I said over my shoulder, winking as I walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

After I left Jared’s trailer, I found my way to Lou, the stunt coordinator. He wanted to run through the stuff for what we were filming today. It wasn’t anything complicated, so I felt like I could handle it.

“Ok Y/N, so the scene starts with you fighting a vamp. Your gonna be carrying a machete. There’s some on the table here. Try them out. Pick one that doesn’t feel too heavy to you.”

I found a machete that I liked, and we practiced with it. The stunt guy who was playing the vamp went through the next sequence with me. I charged at him and he got both arms around me and I dropped the machete. He had me trapped and made as if he was going to bite me, but at the last second I kicked out behind me hard and he let go and I spun away from him.

“Perfect!” Lou said. “Nicely done. You move well.”

“I did gymnastics until I got too tall,” I explained.

Emily showed up a few minutes later to take me to my shooting lesson. I learned how to load a gun, and practiced shooting. It was harder than it looked. My hand was shaking with fatigue by the time we were done. The kickback was much more than I expected.

“So I guess a career as a sniper is off the table?” I joked.

Mark the gun guy was very patient and understanding. “Jared and Jensen have been shooting guns for 15 years now. This is your first time. You’ll get the hang of it. We will practice every day you are on set.”

Emily looked at her watch. “Crap we gotta go! They are ready for you in hair and makeup.”

It didn’t take long for the hair and makeup girls to work their magic and turn me into Gemini Jones, my new alter ego. I went to my trailer and put on my clothes, and I was ready to head to set.

“Are you nervous?” Emily asked me as we walked down the long line of trailers.

“Actually I am now. None of this seemed real before. But everyone seems to think I can do this. I sure hope I don’t let them down.” I smiled nervously.

“Your gonna be great, Y/N. The fans are gonna love you.” Emily squeezed my hand reassuringly as we arrived on set. 

Jared and Jensen were already there, dressed like Sam and Dean. “You ready to do this?” Jensen asked me.

“Not at all. Let’s do it anyway.” I took a deep calming breath.

“You got this, Y/N,” Jared told me.

I took my mark and we started shooting the scene. I started fighting with the vamp, and he grabbed me from behind, pinning my arms. I kicked his leg and spun away from him, breaking his hold. Just as I did that Sam swooped in with his machete and chopped the vamps head off.

“What the hell? That was my kill!” I snapped. “I had it under control!”

“You looked like you needed help,” Sam said, wiping his blade on the dead vamp’s shirt.

“ I don’t need your help! Back the hell off!”

“Who’s she?” Dean said coming to Sam’s side.

“Someone who’s pretty ungrateful considering I just saved her life,” Sam said angrily.

“Screw you, Hodor!” I said, turning to walk away, but Sam grabbed my arm. I immediately lash out and punch him in the eye. I had practiced with Lou how to come close but not really hit.

Sam staggered back, holding his eye. “Son-of-a-bitch!” He bellows.

I quickly slip out of the warehouse and disappear.

“Who the hell was that, Sammy?” Dean says. “She has a mean right hook.”

“I don’t know,” Sam says forcefully. “But I am going to find out.”

“Cut!” The director says. We shoot the scene from a few different angles to get everyone’s coverage and then my first scene on Supernatural is done.

“You hit like a girl,” Jared says to me, winking.

“Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” Jensen asks me. “You did great!”

“I love the Game of Thrones reference. I get to call you the best names, Jared! So Gemini pissed Sam off a bit, huh?”

“More than a bit, I’d say."Jared laughed.

That was it for me for today. Jared and Jensen had other stuff to shoot, but I was done. Tomorrow Jared and I had a photo shoot and we were doing the first scene for Sam's and Gemini's dreams. It was a bedroom scene, and I was pretty nervous.

Jensen and Misha weren't shooting tomorrow, so they were both headed to the airport tonight. Misha was off to LA to see his kids, and Jensen was off to Texas to see his family.

I gave them both hugs. “Have a great weekend with your kids, guys! I’ll see you on Monday.”

“What are you doing this weekend?” Jensen asked me.

“I’m flying home to help Nikki with packing,” I replied.

“Tell the lightweight round 2 is on me next weekend!” He said with a grin.

Jared and I looked at each other in horror. “As long as it’s YOUR shoes she’s puking on next time, Jensen!”

They were ready to start shooting again so I headed back to my trailer, grabbed my stuff and the driver took me home. Jared didn’t know how late he would be shooting, but he said he would text me when he got home if it wasn’t too late..

I decided to watch some more of the episodes on Nikki’s list while I was eating dinner. No one could talk me through my nerves like Nikki could, so I called her while I was eating.

“Hey Nik, It’s me. Are you busy? So I shot my first scene today.”

“No way! How did it go? Were you nervous?”

“It went fine. It was pretty fun actually. Tomorrow I have a love scene with Jared. I am very nervous about that.”

“You’ll be fine. It’s not like you haven’t been practicing with him anyway. Have you been trying to watch the list of episodes I gave you?” 

“Yes, Mom. I am watching one now as a matter of fact. It’s not helping my anxiety. Sam is having sex with Ruby. It’s pretty hot. This is what I have to compete with?”

“Um....Y/N.....you DO know that the actress that played Ruby is Jared’s ex-wife, Gen? That they met on the show?”

“No. I didn’t know that. How would I know that?”

“Jared didn’t mention it?”

“We don’t spend a lot of time talking about his ex-wife, Nikki.”

“Gen was only on the show for one season, season 4. Then her character was killed off. Why don’t you ask him about it?

“Maybe I will. I’m gonna go. I will see you late tomorrow night, okay?”

“Good luck tomorrow Giraffe.”

“Love ya, Shorty.”

I watched a few episodes, then decided to go to bed. I was finally starting to understand why Nikki liked this show so much. Supernatural had everything: Life, death, resurrection, redemption, and above all, family. 

I tossed and turned, but I couldn’t get my brain to shut off. Tomorrow I was going to have to pretend to have sex with Jared in front of a whole bunch of people and make it believable.

I heard my text alert go off around 12:30. Since I was wide awake I decided to check it. It was Jared.

You're probably asleep. I just got home. I’ll see you tomorrow.

I’m awake.

What’s wrong? Can’t sleep?

I’m nervous about tomorrow. I just watched the episode where Sam and Ruby had sex. I had no idea Ruby was your ex-wife until Nikki told me BTW. That scene was really hot. How am I supposed to compete with that? I have no idea what I am doing.

Who said you're competing with that? Gemini is Sam’s soulmate. Ruby was a demon. Sam was mourning Dean and very angry. That scene was the definition of an angry fuck.

So you met your wife at work, huh? I met my ex-husband at work too.

Wait, you were married?

Yep, for 5 years. To a doctor I worked with at the hospital.

What happened?

I got tired of constantly feeding his ego. His job was all that mattered. I felt like I was disappearing. What happened to yours?

She got tired of me being gone so much. We drifted apart. She met someone else.

We didn’t have any kids, so that made things easier, he kept saying he “wasn’t ready”

It’s hard with kids. I miss them. I don’t see them as much as I’d like to. I am flying to Texas tomorrow after we are done shooting to see them.

You're doing what you can, Jared.

You’ll be okay tomorrow. I’ll help you. It really isn’t remotely romantic, because they are checking lighting and telling you to move your leg this way and your arm that way.....you’ll see.....trust me.

Okay, if you say so. But there is no way I will be able to look at your bare chest and not be turned on. Just sayin

Thanks for that. Now I won’t be able to sleep!

Goodnight Jared

Goodnight Y/N

The next morning when I got in the car, Jared was already there.

“Morning. How did you sleep?” I asked, grinning wickedly.

“I didn’t, thanks to you,” Jared grumbled. I handed him one of the large coffees I had brought with me. He gave me that dimpled smile and took a huge sip. “Have I told you how happy I am that your Sam’s soulmate?”

“How’d you sleep?” He asked between swallows.

“Oh, like a baby.” I hid my smile behind my coffee.

“Liar.”

When we got to the studio, they ushered us right into hair and makeup for the photo shoot. 

“You better start Jared’s hair first. I bet it takes longer than mine.” I teased.

Jared responded by throwing candy at me. “Real mature there, Jare. How can you eat that crap this early in the morning? What are you, twelve?”

“Did they tell you that the magazine wants to interview us too?” He asked.

“Wait, what?” I asked, panic in my voice.

“You really need to start checking your email, Y/N,” Jared commented, shaking his head. “You’ll be fine. You just can’t talk about any plot stuff from the show.”

After we were done in hair and makeup the stylist took me to pick out clothes. They had a whole rack of clothes in my size for me to choose from. We decided on a red lace dress with black heels and black jewelry.

Jared looked gorgeous in grey pants and a black jacket. “Nice to see you in something besides flannel,” I whispered as he stood behind me, arms wrapped around my waist.

“You clean up pretty nicely yourself, Y/N”. He responded.

After what seemed like a million different poses, someone got us some chairs and we sat down for the interview. The person doing the interview seemed very nice and knew a lot about Supernatural.

She asked Jared what it was like to have played the same character for 15 seasons. She asked if it was disruptive having someone new join their established team so late in the game.

She asked me pretty easy questions at first. She wanted to know about my nursing career and about winning the contest. She asked what it was like moving to Vancouver from Pennsylvania and leaving my friends and family. 

She questioned Jared how I was doing considering I had never acted before, and he was very complimentary, saying I was a born actress.

Then she came back to me and asked what would turn out to be the final question of the interview. “So Y/N, word around town is that you and Jared are an item, would you comment on that?”


	7. Chapter 7

I felt Jared tense beside me. For a brief second, I didn’t know what to say or do. When I looked over at Jared, he was opening his mouth to say something, so I kicked him in the shin. He snapped his mouth closed immediately.

I looked at the interviewer and laughed. “I WISH we were an item! I mean, LOOK at him! I’m flattered that people are gossiping about us already. It’s good buzz for the show. I must be better at this whole acting thing than I thought.” I winked at Jared and he gave me a big smile. 

The show’s publicist rescued us and said we were needed in wardrobe so we had to go. We both jumped out of the chairs so fast Jared actually knocked his over. We got out of there as quickly as we could. I could hear the publicist chewing the girl out for asking me such an inappropriate question.

Jared turned to me as we were walking. “You are amazing, you know that? You handled that like a pro. She totally blindsided you. Your answer was perfect.”

“I just told her the truth.” I said, and I ducked into wardrobe before Jared could say anything.

I had to get my hair redone for the scene after I got dressed since this was a flashback. I was basically wearing a flesh-colored body stocking that didn’t cover much. They were kind enough to give me a robe to put on top of it so I didn’t freeze to death. I wonder what Jared is, or isn’t wearing?

When I got back down to the set, there were a lot fewer people there than usual. 

“Where is everybody?” I asked Emily.

“Since this is your first time doing a scene like this, Bob cleared the set to make you more comfortable. Just essential people.” Emily answered.

“Thank you, Bob.” I whispered. The fewer people to see me make a fool of myself, the better. I walked over to where Jared and Bob were talking. “Hey, guys.”

“So Y/N. This scene is going to be at the end of the episode. After Sam and Dean run into you, Sam can’t stop thinking about you. He’s going to go to sleep in his bed in the bunker and wake up in bed with you in a past life. Got it?”

“Yep. I think I’m good.”

This scene barely had any dialogue, which helped. Jared took off his robe. He was shirtless and had some kind of tan boxer-things on. Oh Dear Lord. His chest was perfect. I couldn’t take my eyes off of it. Oh man, did I have it bad!

I took my robe off and slid into the bed. I decided to try and lighten the atmosphere with humor. “I see we have pretty much the same clothes on, Jared.”

His eyes moved over me. “Yeah but it looks way better on you.”

“Depends on who you ask.”

“Action!” Bob said.

I lay on my back and pretended to be asleep with the blankets up to my chest. Jared lay on his stomach, blanket at his waist. The camera focused tight on him first and you couldn’t see me. 

Something makes Sam wake up suddenly. He leans up on his elbows and looks around like he doesn’t know where he is.

“Baby?” I say sleepily. “What’s wrong?”

His eyes flick to me, and the camera pans to the left. Now you can see me. He leans over and kisses me, gently at first, but then I put my arms around his neck and he kisses me harder. His arms grab my shoulders and he pulls me closer to him. We kiss deeply, his mouth dancing over mine.

He is on top of me now trailing kisses down my neck. “I love you.” He whispers in a husky voice.

“I love you too.” I murmur back.

……. and then Sam wakes up alone in his bed in the bunker confused and aroused. “Who is she?” He whispers before it fades to black.

We shoot the scene a few different ways. Jared is big and he is blocking me so we have to change some things. “You're doing great.” He whispers in my ear.

“You're heavy,” I tell him and he laughs. “I’m trying to remind myself this is just acting and it's not real,” I whisper very quietly so only he can hear me.

“Do you want it to be real?” He asks me softly, flashing that dimpled grin.

“Could we maybe not talk about this in front of everybody?” I ask and he nods.

We finally finish shooting the scene and when they play some of the footage back for us it looks amazing. We both have flights to catch so we are in a hurry to get changed and get our makeup off. Since we were both headed to the airport, Cliff offered to give me a ride too.

“Come to my trailer when your done.” Jared tells me. I go back to the makeup trailer and they take off my makeup in record time. I change into comfy clothes to travel in and grab my weekend bag. I knock on Jared’s door and he tells me to come in.

He is sitting in his recliner watching some sports thing on TV. Before I can stop myself I hop into his lap, straddling him. I loop my arms around his neck and pull him to me, feasting on his beautiful mouth. He groans in response and his large hands grab my hips pulling me tight against him.

After a few minutes, I pull away and rest my forehead against his, breathing heavily. “Was that real enough for you?” I ask.

Before he can respond I hear a knock and Cliff’s voice. “Jared, Y/N! We have to go or you two are gonna miss your flights!”

“Son-of-a-bitch! If we get interrupted one more damn time!” Jared swears vehemently.

I chuckle as I climb off his lap. “Coming Cliff!” I call out.

“You are gonna be the death of me, Y/N!” I heard Jared grumble behind me.

Cliff dropped me off at my terminal, and I barely made my flight. I ran my ass off, and I just made it as the doors were about to close. Halfway into the flight my text alert beeped. It was Jared.

When we get back you and I are going to talk….without any interruptions!!

Is that even possible?

We are going to make it happen

Have a good weekend Jared. Have fun with the kids!

Tell Nikki I said Hi

I spent a whirlwind 36 hours of packing, junk food and gossip with Nikki. She, of course, wanted to be caught up on everything she had missed. When I told her about the interview, her next question was, “Well what IS going on with you and Jared?”

“I’m not totally sure,” I said honestly. “I’m super attracted to him, but all this romantic stuff we’re going on the show makes it hard to tell sometimes. But he has a really crazy life. He lives in Texas and he has three kids. I’m only going to be on the show for one season, Nik. Then I am coming back here and back to my old life.”

Nikki looked at me thoughtfully for a moment. “Y/N, I have known every guy you ever liked, and every guy you ever dated. I knew your ex-husband. And I can honestly say I have never seen such sparks fly between you and anyone as I see between you and Jared Padalecki. The way he looks at you. It’s a wonder you don’t spontaneously combust!”

When I got back to work on Monday, we started working really insane hours. Thank goodness Nikki arrived at the end of the week to start taking care of my crap. My first episode aired, and the people were instantly intrigued by me. Everybody wanted to know who I was. Theories abounded online. 

Then the next dream sequence aired the World War 2 sequence where Jared was a soldier and I was a nightclub singer. Jared got to wear a soldier’s uniform. He looked delectable. I got to sing a sad, sexy love song dressed in a gorgeous 40’s era dress with flowers in my hair. The chatter online increased. 

People began to take notice. Nikki began to get requests for interviews and photo shoots.

An episode aired two weeks later which guest-starred Briana Buckmaster where Sam and Dean work a case with her and at the end of the episode Sam finds out that Sheriff Donna knows me. Turns out I came to her town looking for information. So Sam learns my name, Gemini Jones.

After that episode, the fandom went wild! They immediately began shipping “Samini”. (Nikki had to explain to me what shipping was, I had no idea.) Jared and I had been so crazy busy we still hadn’t had our little “talk.” Both of us were about ready to lose our minds from so something had to give.

Nikki had gotten a call from Creation. They were the company that put on fan conventions. They wanted to add me to the tour. I still had no idea what they were all about but Nikki said she wanted to go so we were going. Glad to see I had a say in these things.

Two more dream sequences aired from other time periods. They were such fun to shoot. Then the episode aired where Sam finds out Gemini is his soulmate, and things REALLY got crazy.

Sam and Dean had been tracking the Djinn for the better part of a week. They had finally found its hideout. All of its victims were dead, except for one.

“Sammy! Get over here!” Dean yelled.

Sam came running over to to the figure slumped in a chair in the corner. I was cold to the touch and chalky white from loss of blood, but Sam recognized me immediately. Gemini?”

Dean untied me and Sam felt for a pulse. It was barely there. “We need Cas!” Sam said to Dean.

Without warning, Sam groaned in pain and collapsed.

“What the hell? Cas I need you, man!” Dean yelled into the air.

With a flutter of wings, Castiel appeared. “What happened?” He asked.

“She was attacked by a Djinn. She’s in bad shape. Sammy just collapsed all of a sudden.

Castiel touched my forehead with two fingers that glowed with blue light. “She is healed. She’s sleeping. We need to get her back to the bunker.”

Sam opened his eyes and sat up. “What happened?”

Dean, Cas, and Sam stood looking at me as I slept in one of the spare rooms in the bunker.

“She’s been unconscious a long time,” Sam said, clearly worried. “What is going on, Cas?”

“Gemini is your soulmate, Sam. You collapsed because you were feeling the pain of her wounds.”

“My soulmate?” Sam questioned. “Is that why I have been dreaming about her ever since I saw her? I’ve been having these weird dreams that take place in the past. It’s us but not us.”

“Quiet, You’ll wake her. Let’s go talk in the kitchen.” Dean whispered.

They went into the kitchen to talk.

“When were you gonna tell me this?” Dean hissed angrily.

"You are seeing past lives with her, Sam,” Cas told him.

After a few minutes, Sam excused himself. “I’m gonna go check on Gemini.”

I was creeping up the bunker stairs when Sam caught me. He moved very quietly for such a large man. He reached out a long arm and grabbed my wrist. “Where do you think you're going, Gemini?” He asked.

“You can’t keep me here,” I said angrily, trying to pull my wrist out of his iron grip.

“Wanna bet?” Sam smirked.

“This never ends well, Sam,” I whispered, my eyes filling with tears. “I’ve seen it in my dreams.”

“It will this time,” Sam says firmly as he tugs on my arm and I tumble into his arms. He pulls me in for a kiss, his big hands cradling my face.

I resist for a moment then I give in with a moan as my arms go around his neck. Sam picks me up in his arms and carries me to his bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot. You can hear the sound of the lock turning, and it fades to black.

“ Damn that was hot!” Nikki said.

Me, Jared, Jensen, Misha Nikki, Mark, and Ruth sat in Jensen’s trailer watching the episode as it aired live on the West Coast. We had finished filming early for a change so we were hanging out and Misha was live tweeting.

“Holy crap! Twitter is going crazy!” Misha exclaimed. “The fans are losing their shit!”

Jensen grabbed his phone to look. “Wow. That’s insane, man!” He said to Jared. “You should tweet something.”

“Sam and Gemini is trending!” Nikki announced.

“Seriously?” I asked, not believing her.

“Hey Y/N, I just heard that you are going to be joining us on the con tour.” Mark commented in his crisp accent.

“Cons are so much fun. You will love them!” Misha said absently, eyes glued to his phone.

“Mish, Nikki told me that you started a fire at one con and that Osric dislocated Jared’s shoulder at another. Is that true?” I asked.

Misha looked up from his phone, giving me his Cheshire cat smile. “Like I said, the cons are fun!”


	8. Chapter 8

Nikki and I were sitting just off camera killing time while I waited until they needed me again. The guys were filming with Mark and Nikki had come over to ask me about an interview then stayed to keep me company.

I was reading a magazine and Nikki was looking at her phone intently and snorting with laughter. “What are you reading?” I asked her. She held up a finger telling me to wait.

“Samini fan fiction on Tumblr.” She responded with a grin.

“Samini what?”

“I’m reading stories fans have posted online about Sam and Gemini having sex. In detail.” She waited for my reaction.

“Wait……people are writing sex stories about Sam and Gemini online?” I said, shocked.

“Oh, and about you and Jared too.” She added as an afterthought.

I swiped the phone out of her hand. “Let me SEE that!” I started to read, and my face turned bright red. The scene finished shooting, and the guys came over to where we were sitting. “Oh my God! That is disgusting, and not even anatomically possible!” I shrieked, throwing the phone in Nikki’s lap.

“What’s her problem?” Jensen asked, raising his eyebrow at Nikki.

“I just told her that people are writing sexy fan fiction online about Sam and Gemini, AND Her and Jared. She didn’t believe me, so I showed her some.”

“Comes with the territory, Y/N. You’d better get used to it.” Misha said matter-of-factly. “Castiel has had sex with……well…..pretty much everybody.”

“Lemme see,” Jensen said, reaching his hand out for Nikki’s phone. Jared and Mark started reading over his shoulder. “This one is pretty good.” He commented. Mark was laughing as he read.

“You guys are pigs!” I said, stomping off to my trailer.

“I should go calm her down,” Nikki said, starting to get up.

“I got this, Nik,” Jared said, walking in the direction of my trailer. 

Nikki started to follow and Jensen grabbed her arm. “Why don’t you hang out here Lightweight? I’ve seen that look in Jared’s eyes before. Let’s give them some privacy.” He winked at Nikki.

“What? Oh.” Nikki said as she caught Jensen’s meaning. “I’ll just read this magazine here then.” She sat back down, and Misha sat down with her and started whispering in her ear.

I was pacing in my trailer muttering to myself when I heard the knock. “I need a minute, Nikki,” I yelled before resuming my pacing.

“It’s Jared. Can I come in?”

I heaved a big sigh before answering. “Come in.”

Jared walked into my trailer and locked the door behind him. His tall frame made the small space seem even smaller and I glare at him, arms crossed. “What do you want?” I demand.

“You wanna tell me what you're really upset about?” He asks quietly.

“Oh, I don’t know…… strangers are writing stories about us having sex, and yet I still don’t have a clue where we stand! We never had that talk and now I’ve fallen for you and I don’t know what to do.” I wiped my eyes as I started to cry.

Jared stepped forward until he was right in front of me. “I’ve taken things very slowly with you. I haven’t pushed because you’ve had so much change in such a short time. I didn’t want to overwhelm you. But I’ve wanted you since I saw you in New York. I’m in love with you, Y/N.”

“You….you what?” I whispered.

“I said I love you.” He told me firmly.

“I love you too but I just don’t see how this can work. I’ll be back home next year and you’ll be here.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Jared promised. He backed me up against the table and we kissed until I was light-headed. Then he lifted me up and sat me on the table and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He moaned into my mouth and pulled me closer and I realized if we didn’t stop now we weren’t stopping at all.

I tore my lips from his neck reluctantly. “As good as this feels, we do have to film soon, and I really don’t want our first time to be on a table in my trailer,” I whispered.

Jared gave a shaky laugh and ran a hand through his hair. “I agree.”

“Do you need a few minutes to settle down?” I asked him.

“Definitely.” He responded immediately.

“Ok. I’ll go back to set now, and you come back in a few minutes. Does that sound okay?” He nodded in agreement and I blew him a kiss as I extricated myself and walked out.

“You good?” Jensen asked with a smirk as I came back on set.

“Yep,” I said with a smile.

When Jared came back a few minutes later looking happy, Misha and Jensen exchanged a look of silent understanding.

My first con was this coming weekend in New Orleans. I had always wanted to visit there so I was pretty excited. Nikki had been told by Creation that they had begun getting requests to add me to the tour since my second episode aired.

They said they had gotten hundreds of requests for a Jared/Y/N panel. Jared usually was only at the convention on Sunday, and that day was scheduled to the max. We were doing a panel Saturday afternoon with some photo ops after. Jared was okay with it and I was glad.

“I’ve always wanted to go to a con,” Nikki confessed to me one day at lunch.

“Yeah as big of a fan of the show as you are, I’m kinda surprised you’ve never been,” Jared commented.

“I didn’t want to go alone,” Nikki told him.

I gave her a strange look. “I would have gone with you.”

She rolled her eyes. “And complained the whole time!” She did a very good imitation of me. “Is he the tall one or the pretty one? I’ve never seen a single episode! Blah blah blah!”

“You think I’m pretty?” Jensen said with a grin, battling his eyes at me. I threw my roll at him.

“But in my defense, I’ve seen every episode now. All 4000 of them. I know what a meta-story is. I’ve learned, Nik.” I winked at Jared. Everybody knew we were a couple now so we didn’t have to hide anything.

“Only because you're on the damn show!” Nikki grumbled.

But this conversation gave me an idea. I ran it by the guys and they thought it was great. They promised to help me make it happen.

Two days before we were to leave I told Nikki we needed to talk.

“Nik, I’ve been a really crappy friend to you. I knew how much Supernatural meant to you and I never really made any effort to see what it was about. I’m sorry you never got to go to a con. So this is for you.”

I handed her a box wrapped in blue paper. “What’s this for?” She asked. “It’s not my birthday.”

“Just open it,” I said, smiling at her.

She tore into it, and when she saw what was on top, she looked up at me in confusion. “Gold passes?”

“I have my panel with Jared Saturday afternoon, some photo ops, and I have to make an appearance at the Saturday Night Special. Otherwise, I’m yours. We are doing this con.”

“There is no way you can just walk around. It will be too disruptive! Everyone will recognize you!” Nikki stammered.

“I’ve got it covered. Hair and makeup came up with something. You won’t even know it’s me. All the cast is in on the secret so they won’t blow our cover.” I told her proudly.

“Oh My God! You are the best friend EVER!” Nikki screeched, jumping up and hugging me.

“I even have outfits for us to cosplay! I’m gonna be Sam and your gonna be Cas!“ I couldn’t help laughing.

“Does Misha know about the costume?” She asked curiously.

“Nope. And neither does Jared.“ I replied.

“Then hell yeah, I’m wearing it!” Nikki said eagerly.

“I also got us photo ops with everybody.”

Nikki cackled gleefully. “Can you imagine the looks on Jared’s and Misha’s faces when we show up dressed as their characters? I cannot wait!”

Friday morning Nikki and I rose early to begin our preparations for the day. We had gone to bed early the night before so we would be well rested. I sat on my bed reading the calendar of events.

“Nik there is a Castiel costume contest at 3 o'clock. You HAVE to enter! The prize is $200!” I told her excitedly.

“I don’t know. Do you think I could win?” She asked uncertainly.

“Are you serious??? Who else has an outfit made out of one of Misha’s genuine costumes tailored to fit by Supernatural’s wardrobe department?”

“Are you kidding me?” Nikki said as she put on the trenchcoat an admired her reflection in the mirror.

“What panels do you want to go to?” I asked her.

“Well Misha’s, obviously. Definitely Ruth’s, Mark’s, Osric’s, Kim and Briana’s…….“

“So basically all of them?” I couldn’t help giggling at her enthusiasm.

“When’s Jared getting here? When is he done filming?” She squealed with excitement when she found a short brown wig in the cosplay bag.

“He won’t be here until very late tonight or early morning. Depends on when filming is done.”

We were in the front row for all the panels. With my short blond wig and my trendy black glasses, not one person at the con recognized me. Nikki waved to Misha and blew him a kiss. When he saw her he winked and when he looked over at me his eyes widened.

Nikki thought it would be funny to send Misha a dirty text during the panel. He made the mistake of reading it and completely lost his train of thought and blushed red as a beet. We laughed our asses off.

Ruth gave us candy at her panel and we made faces at Osric to make him laugh. We headed back to the room to get Nikki ready for the Castiel costume contest.

Wardrobe outdid themselves. Nikki had a three-piece suit with a tie the exact color as Misha’s eyes. I helped her put on the brown wig and we tousled it to give her season 4 sex hair.

“You look so good, Nikki! You’re gonna win for sure!”

We went down to the contest room and people immediately began complimenting her costume. Nikki went up on stage against around 20 other Castiels and when it came time to vote the applause for her was deafening. She won!

We screamed and hugged each other when she came off stage. "I knew it!” I told her.

Nikki clutched the $200 in her hand. “Time to hit the bar!” She told me excitedly.

We had some wine with dinner, and some drinks at the bar before karaoke. Neither Nikki or I were feeling any pain by the time we got to karaoke. Before we went in I got a text from Jared.

Hey Babe. I’ll be there between midnight and 1. Having fun?

Yup! Just left the bar. I feel good. Heading to karaoke. Luv U

NO JOAN

Don’t worry, I’ll behave

It’s not you that I’m worried about, Babe.

Karaoke was a blast! Nikki and I sang a rousing rendition of “Raise Your Glass” together which got the place hopping. I knew Richard recognized me when he gave me a conspiratorial wink.

After karaoke, we had a drink at the bar with some girls we had met. 

“So are you a Sam girl or a Dean girl?” One of them asked me.

“I glanced at Nikki. “Sam girl, definitely.”

“What about you?” They asked Nikki.

“I’m partial to Castiel,” Nikki replied with a grin.

“I bet Jared is a good kisser.” One of the girls said.

“He sure is,” I said without thinking. “You should see when he......”

Nikki jumped up and grabbed my arm. “Thanks so much for the drink! Time to get this one to bed. She’s babbling.” She pulled me towards the elevator.

Grabbing her phone, she texted Jared.

Are you here?

Yes. Why?

What room are you in?

1456

I’m bringing Y/N to you.

I laid my head against the cool mirror in the elevator. “I wasn’t done my drink,” I whined.

“I was trying to stop your word vomit, Y/N.”

The elevator stopped at the 14th floor, and Nikki grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. When we stopped in front of an unfamiliar room, Nikki knocked. The door opened and Jared was standing there. Nikki pushed me towards him, and I stumbled into his arms.

“She’s your problem now. I’m going to Misha’s room. See you guys later.


	9. Chapter 9

“Jared doesn’t think I’m a problem! He LOVES me!” I yelled down the hall at Nikki’s swiftly retreating back. 

He pulled me into the room and quickly shut the door. “Just how much did you have to drink tonight, Y/N?” He asked.

I stared up at him. “I’m not drunk if that’s what you're asking. I have a nice buzz but I’m aware of what’s going on.”

He grinned that gorgeous dimpled grin at me. “Good. I just wanted to make sure you're going to remember this in the morning.” When Jared reached out a hand to pull me toward him I danced away. “What’s with the wig?”

“I was disguising myself so no one would recognize me and Nikki and I could just have fun.” I peeled off the blond wig and the glasses and dropped them on the floor. I climbed on to Jared’s huge bed and sat cross-legged on it.

“It’s hot in here.” I murmured, peeling off the Supernatural t-shirt I had purchased in the vendor room and throwing it across the room, leaving me clad in just my black satin bra. Jared’s eyes grew hot as he took me in.

I crawled to the edge of the bed and looked up at him, my eyes dark with lust. “Come here,” I whispered.

He walked over and stood in front of me. He was barefoot, wearing only sweat pants and a t-shirt. I began to nuzzle his growing bulge through the fabric of his sweats. He groaned and gripped me by my hair. “You have too many clothes on,” I told him.

Jared pushed his sweats and his Saxx down and kicked them off. His cock was glorious, long and thick and already leaking for me. I took the head in my mouth and sucked in as much as I could swallow. I couldn’t even get it all in he was that big.

I loved the amazing sounds he made. Curses mixed with moans mixed with my name as I worked him over. Finally, he could take no more and he pushed me back on the bed. He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them and my panties off and tossed them away.

His hard body covered mine and I could feel his sculpted muscles against my softness. He tried to unhook my bra and when he couldn’t he just ripped it in half and pulled it off.

“I liked that one!” I panted as his mouth attacked my nipple.

“I’ll buy you a new one.” He growled as his lips feasted on mine again.

His long fingers probed my slick folds and I gasped as he entered me. He curled his finger and pumped it in and out as our mouths tasted each other. I began to tremble as he wiggled his thumb against my sensitive clit.

“I want you inside me, Jared. Please PLEASE tell me you have a condom.” I begged in a desperate voice.

He grabbed a silver packet off the nightstand and ripped it open with his teeth. He quickly rolled it on and I could feel the head of him probing my entrance. I felt the burn as my walls stretched to accept him. When he was fully seated inside me, I gasped at the sensation.

Jared pressed his forehead against mine trying to force himself to go slow. “You okay?”

“So okay,” I whispered. 

I wrapped my legs around Jared’s waist and hooked them behind his back. He shuddered as he was driven deeper. “Please move!” I demanded as I grabbed his head and pulled his lips to mine for a scorching kiss.

He began to move, slowly at first, and then he was pulling almost all the way out and slamming into me as hard as he could. His finger rubbed at my clit and my pleasure began to rise in a huge tidal wave. I kept saying his name over and over as my whole body began to tremble and my walls began to spasm around his cock.

A deep guttural moan burst from my throat as my orgasm crashed over me. Jared bellowed my name as he poured into the condom. He collapsed on me as both of us struggled to catch our breath. When he finally pulled out I winced at the tenderness.

After we cleaned up, we threw on our underwear and I grabbed my T-shirt. He set the alarm on his phone and I snuggled against his chest.

“Love you, Jared.” I whispered sleepily.

“Love you more, Babe.” He replied.

I fell asleep in his arms and got the best night’s sleep I had in a long time.

The next morning the sound of my phone ringing woke me up. I opened one eye and checked the time. Oh shit! The alarm hadn’t gone off for some reason, and we had slept much later than we had planned to. Our panel started in 2 hours!

I reached over and shook Jared. “Wake up!” I hissed. “We overslept! You need to get up now!”

“What time is it?” He asked sleepily, not even opening his eyes.

I was already out of bed and searching for the rest of my clothes. My bra was a lost cause, so I grabbed a shirt of Jared’s and threw it over my t-shirt. “It’s NOON, Jared. We need to get up!”

He immediately sat up and opened his eyes. “But isn’t our panel at 2?”

“Yes! Where is my damn wig?” I said angrily, looking under the bed.

“Just go without it.” He suggested.

“I can’t. All I need is a fan seeing me doing the walk of shame out of your room. That would be lovely. Wait, here it is!” I grabbed my wig and glasses and put them on. My phone rang, and I could tell from the ring it was Nikki.

“Hello?” I said, bracing myself.

“Where the hell are you? Your panel starts in 2 hours!” She yelled.

“We overslept, Nik. I am coming to the room right now! See you in 5!” I shoved my phone back into my jeans and leaned down to kiss Jared. “So I’ll see you at our panel, okay?”

He caressed my cheek. “It’s a date.”

I made it back to the room in record time. I peeled off Jared’s huge shirt and dropped it on my bed. Nikki burst out laughing. “Look at you doing the walk of shame! What happened to your bra?”

“It’s in two pieces on Jared’s floor. I’m getting in the shower now.”

Jared and I stood backstage waiting for Rich to introduce us. Jared and Jensen had told me what to expect, so I felt like I was prepared. He announced us and we walked out hand-in-hand to thunderous applause. It was so bright I couldn’t see anything in the audience and I covered my eyes.

“Can someone turn the house lights way down?” Jared asked into his mike. “Y/N’s not used to this.”

The stage lights dimmed and suddenly I could see the audience clearly. There we two chairs on stage for us. I sat it one and Jared turned the other backward and sat in it. There were people lined up on both sides of the stage to ask us questions so we got right into it.

For the next 15 minutes we answered questions about Sam and Gemini, about the season so far, and about the whole soulmate thing. Suddenly I heard a scream off to my right and I looked out into the audience. I saw a commotion about three rows back and a woman on the ground.

Someone screamed, “She’s not breathing, call 911!”

I didn’t even hesitate. I jumped off the stage and ran over. Everyone was just standing there. “I’m a nurse! I know CPR!”

Everyone moved out of my way as I checked for a pulse. I didn’t feel anything. She wasn’t breathing. I started compressions. Jared ran over. “What can I do?” He asked.

The manager of the hotel came running up. “Do you have an AED?” I asked.

“Yes, of course.” He answered.

“Jared, go with him, bring it back here as fast as you can.” They ran off and I kept doing compressions. Jared was back in a flash with the AED. He handed it to me and I opened it up. 

“Everyone move back!” I said. I opened up the woman’s shirt and placed the pads on her chest. I pressed the button.

“Analyzing rhythm.” The robotic voice said.

“Shock recommended.” The voice said after a few seconds..

“Stand clear everyone!” I demanded. I pressed the button and her body jerked. The people surrounding us gasped.

“Shock delivered. Analyzing rhythm. No action recommended.” The voice said.

The woman began to cough and her eyes fluttered open. I rolled her on her side in the recovery position just as the doors burst open and an EMS crew ran in.

“What happened?” One of them asked.

“Witnessed cardiac arrest. I’m a nurse. Confirmed no pulse, not breathing. I started CPR, and when I hooked up the AED, she was in V-Fib, and it recommended a shock. It shocked her once, and she regained consciousness shortly after.”

The EMTs loaded the lady on to a stretcher and took her out. Jared and I went back up on stage. 

“Before we go any further, I’d like to say something.” Jared began. “Y/N is such a great actress that I often forget that she trained as a nurse. How about a round of applause for her quick thinking today?” 

I blushed as everyone in the room gave me a standing ovation.

“Okay, okay!” I said. “Since we lost most of the panel to all that, I think its only fair that we extend it. Don’t you agree, Jared?” I looked over at him, and he was smiling.

“I sure do.”

We were 45 min late getting to the photo ops, but no one minded. When the photo ops were over, Nikki met up with us. “Y/N, that was amazing! You saved that woman’s life! The internet is going crazy!”

Jared and I looked at each other. “What do you mean, Nikki?” He asked.

“People that were in the panel posted stuff on Twitter. Someone shot a video and posted it. It’s gone viral. Some of the news channels have picked it up.” She pulled something up on her phone and showed it to us.

Nurse Turned “Supernatural” Actress Saves Woman’s Life at Convention Panel

And then my phone began to ring……

The cast usually went out for dinner as a group before the Saturday Night Special. There was a very nice Cajun restaurant a few doors down from the hotel where we had reserved a private room. Jared had gone to meet up with Jensen who was performing tonight. Nikki and I went back to the room to shower and get ready so I told Jared I would meet him there.

When we got to the restaurant, Jensen and Misha immediately came up to me. Jensen grabbed me in a hug. “I’m so proud of you, Y/N. What you did was amazing.”

“Thanks, Jay.”

“Did you know your trending on Twitter?” Misha said.

“It’s not that big of a deal, guys. I just did what I am trained to do.” I said self-consciously. “Can we talk about something else please?”

While we were waiting for our food and everyone was walking around chatting. Rob Benedict came up to me. I have really enjoyed Louden Swain’s music at the convention so far, and I looked forward to hearing more tonight.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” He asked me.

“Of course, Rob. Have a seat.” I patted the chair next to me.

“I was wondering if you wanted to sing a song tonight. I saw you sing on the show. You have a great voice.” He was such a sweetheart.

“What did you have in mind?” I asked.

“I was thinking it might be fun if you did a surprise duet with Jensen. Why don’t we get him over here and see what he thinks?” Rob said with a grin.

“Okay. Hey Jay? Can you come here for a sec?” I called down to him. He excused himself from Jared and Briana and walked over.

“What’s up, guys?”

“Rob had an idea for us to do a surprise duet tonight. What do you think? I don’t know if I have the vocal chops to sing with the great Jensen Ackles.” I teased.

“This coming from the woman who just saved someone’s life,” Rob commented.

“What would we sing?” Jensen asked.

The three of us sat and thought for a minute. Suddenly it came to me. “How about this?” I said to Jensen. “It’s always been one of my favorite songs. Do you know it?”

Jensen looked at my phone. “I do actually. That’s a good one. Let’s try it out when we get back.”

I showed my phone to Rob. “Do you know this?”

He grinned at me. “Sometimes Love Just Ain’t Enough? Are you trying to tell Jared something, Y/N?”

I rolled my eyes. “Not at all. I just like the song.”

Jensen, Rob and I met in Jensen's room to practice the song when we got back to the hotel. We tried it a few times with Rob accompanying us on the guitar. 

“Damn guys! You sound great together. What do you think Jensen?” Rob asked.

“I think we’re doing this.” Jensen looked at me. “Does Jared know your singing?”

“He will as soon as I tell him. I’m headed to his room now.”

I sent Jared a quick text to tell him I was coming.

I’ll in Misha’s room with him and Nikki. Come here.

When I got there, the party was in full swing. Besides Jared and Nikki, Kim, Briana, Osric, Mark and Rich were there. Everyone was drinking and laughing. I sat in Jared’s lap as Misha handed me a drink.

“What is this?” I asked Nikki.

“Does it matter?”

Whatever they were, they were strong. After one I could no longer feel my feet. I leaned over and whispered in Jared’s ear. “So Jensen and I are gonna sing together tonight. We just decided at dinner, so we may suck.”

Jared looked at me with slightly unfocused eyes. “That’s cool, Y/N.” He leaned over until his mouth was next to my ear. “As for you sucking, I’m really hoping that comes later.”

Nikki and I were hanging out backstage with the cast and having a blast. Jensen would be going out shortly to sing “Whipping Post”, and then he would introduce me.

“Your gonna be great, Babe,” Jared whispered, kissing me.

Rob introduced Jensen, and the crowd went crazy. Jensen had a great voice, rich and soulful. A few minutes later I heard Jensen say my name.

“We have a surprise for you tonight. You guys know her as Gemini Jones, and today she saved someone’s life! Put your hands together for Y/F/N Y/L/N!”

I walked out on stage to thunderous applause. Rob came over with his guitar and sat on one of the stools. Jensen and I were almost the same height, so we just stood to either side of Rob. Rob began to play and we grinned at each other and started singing.

And I don't want to lose you,   
but I don't want to use you just to have somebody by my side.  
And I don't want to hate you,   
I don't want to take you, but I don't want to be the one to cry.  
And it don't really matter to anyone anymore.  
But like a fool I keep losing my place and   
I keep seeing you walk through that door.

But there's a danger in loving somebody too much,  
and it's sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust.  
There's a reason why people don't stay where they are.  
Baby, sometimes love just ain't enough.

Now, I could never change you,  
I don't want to blame you.  
Baby, you don't have to take the fall.  
Yes, I may have hurt you, but I did not desert you.  
Maybe I just want to have it all.  
It makes a sound like thunder, it makes me feel like the rain.  
And like a fool who will never see the truth,   
I keep thinking something's gonna change.

But there's a danger in loving somebody too much,  
and it's sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust.  
There's a reason why people don't stay where they are.  
Baby, sometimes love just ain't enough.

And there's no way home when it's late at night and you're all alone.  
Are there things that you wanted to say?  
And do you feel them beside you in your bed,   
there beside you where I used to lay?

And there's a danger in loving somebody to much,  
and it's sad when you know it's your heart they can’t touch  
There's a reason why people don't stay who they are.  
Baby, sometimes love just ain't enough.

When we finished I hugged Jensen, waved to the crowd and walked offstage. I tried to find Jared in the crowd of people, but I saw Nikki first. The was sitting on Misha’s lap, and I could tell she was feeling no pain.

I walked up to her and grabbed the drink out of her hand. “You are officially cut off! We have Jared and Jensen’s gold panel at 9. You CANNOT be hung over!”

“Spoilsport!” Nikki muttered. “Fine Y/N. Interesting choice of song by the way. Freudian slip?”

“Huh? Have you guys seen Jared? I can’t find him.” As tall as he was, Jared was usually pretty easy to spot.

Misha waved his hand airily. “He was over there.”

I grabbed my phone and texted him.

Where are you?

My room

Are you okay?

When he didn’t answer I started to get worried. “I’ll see you guys later. I’m going to check on Jared.” You gave Nikki a stern look. “NO more booze, Nik! I mean it! If I have to drag your hungover ass out of bed tomorrow I will NEVER let you forget it!”

When I got to Jared’s room, I had to knock a few times before he answered. “Can I come in?”

He had clearly been drinking. “What’s wrong, Jared?” I asked.

He looked at me, and I could see the worry in his eyes. “That song.....Is that how you feel about us, Y/N?”

Part 10


	10. Chapter 10

Jared walked over to the bar and poured another drink, which he downed in one swallow.

“Where is this coming from, Jared?” I asked. “It was just a song I like. Why are you reading so much into it?” I sat down on the couch and waited for an answer.

When he sat down he didn’t look at me. “Gen is getting remarried.” He said suddenly.

“Is that what this is about? Do you still have feelings for her?” I suddenly was afraid of his answer.

He finally looked at me. “I’m in love with you. You are the only one I want to be with.” He said firmly. “I’m happy for Gen, but that’s it.”

“Then what are you so upset about?” I demanded. “I don’t understand!”

“Gen’s getting her second chance, and I want mine!” He said angrily. “We wasted so much time and soon the season will be over. I don’t want you to leave! Don’t go back. I want you to stay with me.”

I couldn’t hide my shock. “Stay with you? What are you saying, Jared?”

“I want you to move in with me. I don’t want a long-distance relationship. I want us to be together. Will you just think about it?”

Not go back home? My family, my friends and my job were in Pennsylvania. Playing Gemini was only ever supposed to be temporary. But the thought of being separated from Jared made me sad.

I suppose I could get a nursing job in Vancouver. They had sick people in Canada too.

“I promise you I will think about it,” I said softly. “Do you feel like going back to the concert or should we just hang out here?”

“Take a guess,” Jared growled as he picked me up in his arms and carried me to the bed. 

“Gold panel…..can’t be late….” I gasped as Jared’s lips attacked my neck. Those were the last coherent words I said for a very long time.

I wasn’t taking a chance on getting bitched out by Nikki for being late so I also set my alarm and got a wake-up call. I made sure Jared was out of bed and had coffee before I headed back to the room to get ready. The room was empty when I got there.

Nikki got back just as I was getting out of the shower. She looked pretty rough. “Now who’s doing the walk of shame?” I said with a raised eyebrow. “Are your panties in your pocket, Nikki?”

“Bite me, Y/N!” She said, giving me the finger as she headed towards the shower.

I had made a pot of coffee while she was showering, and when she got out I handed her a steaming cup just the way she liked it. She downed it in 3 swallows.

“You okay?” I asked.

“I will be.” She sighed. “Misha is an animal.” She said with a grin.

“Nothing you can’t handle, I bet,” I assured her.

“Everything okay with you and Jared? He seemed a little off last night.”

It was on the tip of my tongue to tell Nikki everything, but I couldn’t, not yet. “Yep, we are great. So after the gold panel, we need to get our cosplay on for our photo op. It’s with all three of them.”

Nikki snorted. “I can’t wait to see Misha and Jared’s faces when we show up dressed as Sam and Cas! It’s gonna be classic!”

Nikki and I had already taken our front row seats when Jared and Jensen were introduced. I couldn’t resist screwing with Jared a bit. When they started taking questions, I sent Jared a picture of my naked chest I had taken in the bathroom this morning with the following: 

If you're lucky these might be in your mouth later

When the text alert beeped he pulled out his phone. I knew he would. He was taking a sip of his coffee when he looked at the picture and immediately began to choke and cough. 

“You okay buddy?” Jensen asked. 

Jared nodded, still coughing. He stuck his phone back in his pocket and gave me a classic Sam bitchface. Nikki and I couldn’t stop giggling. 

When it was time for the last question Jared and Jensen escorted a very nervous teenage girl to the stage.

“What’s your name honey?” Jensen asked her.

“April. My name’s April.” She said softly. “My question is for Jared.”

Jared grinned and put his arm around her shoulder. “What’s your question April?”

“Who do you think Sam has the best chemistry with? Ruby or Gemini?” She asked.

“That’s a really good question, April. Sam was addicted to Ruby for her blood. He was using her as much as she was using him. But Gemini is his soulmate. He just knows that they belong together, no matter what obstacles they face.” Jared was looking right at me when he said this.

Then the band started singing, and with a wave to the crowd and a wink at me, Jared was gone.

Not even a minute later my text alert beeped.

You are going to pay for that, Baby Girl. 

I grinned wickedly as I typed out a reply.

Yes Sir. I await my punishment.

Nikki and I hurried back to the room to get in our cosplay before our photo op. Jared had photos and autographs pretty much all afternoon so I knew I wouldn’t see very much of him today.

Nikki had gotten into her Castiel costume and was applying pretend scruff to her face when I came out of my bedroom. Her mouth dropped when she saw me. “Holy shit Y/N, You look just like Sam! Jared is gonna lose it when he sees you!”

When I told Diane our costume designer what I was doing she was eager to help as long as I got pictures for blackmail later. So I had to let Chris the photographer in on the secret. The guys had no idea Chris’ assistant would be filming the whole thing on his phone.

I had a wig that looked like Jared’s season 8 hair which was my favorite. I was wearing faded blue jeans, A blue plaid flannel and a khaki jacket that were almost identical to the ones Sam wore, except in my size. I wore an actual pair of Sam’s boots stuffed with newspaper and socks. Jared had HUGE feet! When I added the fake scruff, my costume was complete.

Nikki and I stood next to each other. “Damn we look good!” I said happily.

“Those boys won’t know what hit ‘em!” She agreed. After taking some pictures which we planned to post on social media afterward, we got ready to go downstairs.

When we got in line, I sent Chris a text telling him we were here. A few minutes later his assistant Dave came out and found us. As soon as he saw us, he burst out laughing. “You guys look amazing! Shoot me a text when your two away from coming in so I can be ready.”

The time in line passed quickly while we chatted with the people around us. No one recognized me. Everyone was so excited to meet the guys, and their love for the show was infectious. I texted Dave, and soon we were being ushered into the room.

Jared, Jensen, and Misha finished up the picture they were doing, and as the girls were escorted away, Jensen said something and the three of them laughed. “Okay, it’s your turn.” The worker said, and we headed over.

“Hi ladies, great cosplay!” Jensen said.

“Damn, you look just like Sam!” Jared said, looking at me closely.

“You look like a Castiel doll. Can I keep you?” Misha said to Nikki.

Jared and Jensen looked taken aback by his comment. “Any special pose you want?” Jared asked after an awkward pause.

“Jared hugging Sam, Misha hugging Cas, and Jensen in the center holding his hands up like WTF?” Nikki suggested.

We got into position, and before they snapped the picture I leaned over and whispered in Jared’s ear. “I’m ready for my punishment now, Sir.”

Jared jumped back and looked at me with wide eyes. “Y/N? I didn’t even recognize you.”

“Obviously,” I said dryly. “I was gonna grab your ass, but I didn’t want to give you a heart attack. Let’s do this. I need to get these shoes off. They’re yours. My feet are killing me. You have ginormous feet by the way!”

“I recognized Nikki as soon as she walked in,” Misha said smugly.

Jensen was laughing so hard he could barely stand up.

We finally got our act together and Chris took the picture. We had held up the line long enough so we said our goodbyes and headed out.

We went back to the room to change and pack for the trip back to Vancouver. We had a few hours to kill before the afternoon panel. I heard my text alert and I just knew it was Jared.

I find it disturbing that I am really turned on by you dressed as Sam. 

Gives new meaning to the term Go fuck yourself LOL

Nikki and I were packed up pretty quickly. We decided to hit the vendor room one more time on our way out to get something to eat. Nikki was sitting on the couch looking at pictures on her phone. 

“This weekend has been amazing, Y/N. Thank you so much. It’s been a dream come true getting to experience my first con with my best friend.”

“I’m glad we did this too, Nik. There is no one I would rather be here with. I wouldn’t have any of this if it wasn’t for you.” I walked over to her and hugged her tightly. 

I ditched the wig and glasses for the last panel. We got there pretty early, and took our sets in the front row.

“I think I want to ask a question,” Nikki said suddenly.

“Oh really? What?”

“You're just gonna have to wait and see. I want to go on Jensen’s side so Jared doesn’t see me. Jensen is always on the left?” She asked.

“Yep. Same way as they sit in Baby. You had better go get in line ‘cause you wanna be in the front. I know I am wasting my breath but please behave yourself, okay? I have to work with these people.” She flashed me her shit-eating grin and I knew I was in trouble.

Jared and Jensen came out and did their rock and roll jump which I got on video. Jared’s eyes found me immediately and when he looked confused I knew he was wondering where Nikki was.

Jared and Jensen each had people lined up on their side of the stage to ask questions. They took turns and were able to get through the first few people. Then it was Jensen’s turn again. When he saw Nikki he smirked at her but gave no outward sign he recognized her.

Nikki stepped up to the mike. “My names Nikki and I’m from Pennsylvania. My questions for Jared.” 

Jared looked at Nikki and tried to keep a straight face. “What’s your question?”

“Well I’ve waited for the entire con for someone to ask this and no one has and I have to know so I’m gonna ask it…..” she began.

“Okay…..” Now Jared looked nervous.

“So tell us what happened after Sam carried Gemini to his room? After he locked the door?” Nikki asked urgently. “We need to know! We’ve been waiting for two long weeks!”

The crowd cheered. “What do you think happened, Nikki?” Jared asked.

She grinned. Uh oh, here it comes. I thought. 

“I think they had super-steamy soulmate sex.”

The look on Jared’s face was priceless. Jensen practically fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard. I wanted to crawl under my chair and never come out. And that is how my first con ended.


	11. Chapter 11

When I walked on set the lighting guy, the camera guy and one of the grips were huddled in a corner laughing at something on one of their phones. They froze as soon as they saw me. It had to be the YouTube video again.

Nikki’s question and the guys and my subsequent reactions had been played numerous times until everyone on set had seen it. Jared still cringed every time he saw it. I had lived with Nikki’s complete lack of filter for most of my life so after the initial “What the HELL were you thinking?” I was over it.

We were back at work after the con, and filming was starting on the last two episodes before the winter finale. This week we would be filming what DID happen between Sam and Gemini in his room and the fans were dying to know. There were some really interesting plot twists coming up for Gemini, and I couldn’t wait to shoot them.

Jared and I were the only ones on set at the moment. He and I would be filming in the morning and after lunch Jensen, Misha, and Mark would be in. The entire cast had a story conference with the writers after lunch. This would be my first. Jared said they didn’t happen around here that often, but were sometimes necessary when a complex storyline was coming up.

I had heard rumors that some fan favorites would be returning this season, and I couldn’t wait to hear who it would be. No one ever really died on Supernatural, so it could literally be anyone.

Bob Singer was directing this episode, and I knew he would take the time to tell Sam and Gemini’s story right.

“Hey Y/N, ready to give the people what they want?” Bob teased.

“Sure am,” I said confidently. Almost sex with Jared? Yeah, I had that one down.

“Where’s Nikki?” Jared asked. “She knows what we’re filming today, right? I’m surprised she’s not camped out here with binoculars.”

“I banned her from the set for today. After the stunt she pulled at the con, she’s just gonna have to wait and watch it on TV like everyone else.”

“This isn’t gonna be pretty,” Jared muttered under his breath.

“This isn’t my first rodeo, Cowboy. I haven’t been friends with Nikki since second grade without learning a thing or two.” I couldn’t help grinning.

The scene started with Sam locking his door, still holding me in his arms. He deposited me gently on his bed and sat down beside me. We just stared at each other for a moment. 

He spoke first. “I can’t stop thinking about you. Ever since you punched me I can’t get you out of my head. What are you doing to me, Gemini?”

I let out the breath I’d been holding. “I dream about you, Sam. Dreams so real that I expect to wake up in your arms. And when I don’t I ache for you.” I blushed in embarrassment admitting this to him.

“Dean and I have made some powerful enemies. If word got out that you are my soulmate, you would become a target.” I saw the worry in his eyes.

I laughed sarcastically. “I’m a hunter, Sam. I already am a target. And I have enemies of my own.”

I reached over and took Sam’s large hand in mine, lacing my fingers with his. “So the whole time I was under the djinn’s spell it was showing me my perfect life, my dream come true. I saw you, Sam. I saw us. We were together. We had a son. And we were happy.”

Something broke free in Sam at my words and he lunged at me and pulled me into his arms with a groan. Our lips met in a bruising kiss and we both gasped as a vision of us together many times as lovers in the past slammed into our minds with the force of a tsunami. 

“Finally.” He whispered. This was where we belonged.

We began yanking at each other's clothes in our haste to get them off. “Why do you have on so many damn layers?” I gasped as I tore my lips from his. Sam managed to get his flannel off before I starting pulling his t-shirt over his head. His body was glorious, honed from his years of hunting, long muscles stretched over tanned skin dotted with scars.

I ran my hands over his muscular arms and grabbed his thickly muscled back to pull him closer to me. He continued to kiss me breathless while trying to undress me. When the camera panned to our pants hitting the floor, the moans got a bit louder, then we cut to commercial.

There were a few things Bob wanted to tweak for the shot so we did another take. This was network TV not cable, so there were rules. Showing Jared’s bare chest was fine but forget about showing mine. The most the audience got to see was a glimpse of my bare back. You could allude to sex, you just couldn’t show a couple actually having it. This was Supernatural after all, not Game of Thrones.

So our formula was to show what led up to it, and to show what happened immediately after, and let the viewers fill in the blanks. The last shot of the morning showed Sam and Gemini asleep in Sam’s bed in obvious post-coital bliss.

When we got this scene in the can we broke for lunch. “So do you know anything about the storyline coming up?” I asked Jared while we sat eating.

“It ties into the whole soulmate thing, but I’m not sure how. Jensen said Daneel talked to Sam Smith and she mentioned she would be back this season for a few episodes.”

“No way! I can’t wait to meet the famous Mary Winchester!” I said excitedly.

Sam played the boys’ mom, Mary. She had been dead for most of the series but had been brought back to life at the end of season 11 by God’s sister Amara. She had hunted with them during season 12 but then had retired from the life. She visited frequently and helped out with research on difficult cases.

After lunch, we all met in a conference room with Andrew Dabb the showrunner and members of the writing staff.

“This is so exciting!” I whispered to Misha who was sitting next to me.

“Your such a noob.” He whispered back with a grin.

“So guys. I’m really excited about what is coming up on the show during the second half of the season. Mark Pellegrino will be back as Lucifer for a number of episodes.”

Everyone started talking at once. Lucifer was the big, BIG bad and had been for a while. After he had gotten out of his cage during the whole Amara/God thing at the end of season 11, Sam and Dean hadn’t been able to put him back in.

In season 12 while using the President of the United States as a vessel he had gotten this woman pregnant and she had given birth to a Nephilim, a half-angel/half-human with incredible powers. The woman Kelly had died in childbirth and Lucifer had disappeared with his son.

“Okay, okay, settle down people.” Andrew said, motioning for quiet. “You all know that Lucifer has popped up occasionally to cause trouble in the past 2 seasons. Despite Cas and Crowley’s help, Sam and Dean have been unable to find Lucifer’s son.” 

“In the first episode after the winter finale, Sam Smith will be returning, along with someone who hasn’t been seen since season 1. Someone who contacts Mary in an unconventional way who has a connection to Mary and to Sam and Dean. The viewers won’t see this coming.”

“Who is it?” Jensen asked.

“We are still hammering out details with the script and working on securing the original actor, so I don’t want to say anything just yet.”

“Ah COME ON!” Jensen demanded.

Andrew just grinned.

“Sorry J. I’ll tell you guys as soon as everything is in place. This much I can tell you. Since Sam and Dean averted the apocalypse, the story was re-written of how the end would come. Some of Lucifer’s demons who were searching for the book of the damned came across the journal of a witch who supposedly could predict the future.” 

“And?” I prompted when he paused.

“As Lucifer is reading through the journal he realizes that most of the predictions have indeed come true. He reads one entry that causes his eyes to glow for a moment. He reaches over and picks up his toddler son and whispers to him, “Sam Winchester has a soulmate and we need to kill her.” The kid's eyes glow gold instead of red like Lucifer’s.”

“Then what happens? Don’t keep us in suspense! This is good stuff!” Misha tells him.

Andrew continues. “Lucifer calls to his minions. “Bring me the most powerful psychic you can find. Someone who can see the future. I need to know if this is going to happen as it is written. And our story launches from there.”

We all gave Andrew a round of applause when he finished talking. “This is gonna be so GOOD,” I whispered, pretty awestruck. 

“Nikki is going to lose it,” Misha said to me softly. 

“I think I know who the mystery person is going to be,” Jared says to the group and we all turn to look at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Jared had told Andrew who he thought the returning guest star might be. It turns out he was right. Andrew asked him not to share his guess with anyone else because he probably shouldn’t have said anything until they had secured the actor for sure. Jared agreed.

It was driving Jensen nuts that Jared knew and he didn’t. He tried everything. He begged. He tried bribing him. Jared wouldn’t cave. He threatened to beat the shit out of him. Jared just laughed. Then he got creative. First, he said he would get Nikki drunk and make her throw up on him again. Then Jensen told him that he would tell me all kinds of incriminating stuff about him from before we started dating.

“I’m not telling you, Jay. I promised Andrew I wouldn’t. Sorry, Man.” Jared told him, not looking a bit sorry.

“Stop being a baby, Jensen. We’re in the dark as much as you are.” Nikki complained, glaring at Jared.

“You can still tell me the incriminating stuff though.” I chimed in.

Jensen gave us a classic Dean scowl. “I hate you all.” Then he stomped off towards his trailer.

“I don’t know either, Jay! And you don’t see me throwing a tantrum!” I called to his retreating back. He gave me the finger as he walked away.

“Love you too, Jensen!” I yelled as Nikki and I dissolved into a fit of giggles

We were shooting a fun scene that takes place right after Sam and Gemini’s big moment. It was between Gemini, Dean, and Castiel and eventually Sam. If I made it through this without laughing it would be a miracle.

Dean and Cas were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking quietly when I stumbled in. I was wearing Sam’s flannel and not much else. Dean and Cas stopped talking and both of them just stared at my bare legs.

“Do you have milk?” I asked.

Dean was still looking at my legs and apparently hadn’t heard me.

“Dean!” I snapped.

“What?” He asked, finally looking at my face.

Cas scowled at Dean, walked to the fridge and got the milk and gave it to me. “How are you feeling?” He asked.

I took a seat at the table with them and sipped my coffee. “Much better. Thank you for healing me, Castiel.”

“My friends call me Cas.” He told me.

“Cat got your tongue, Dean?” I said with a smirk. “Let me help you. “Yes, I slept with your brother. It’s okay. He’s an adult. Apparently, we are soulmates. This was bound to happen sooner or later.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something but shut it when Sam came in. “There you are.” He said to me.

“I need coffee,” I told him.

“And pants,” Cas added. Sam grinned behind his coffee cup.

“So how did you get into hunting, Gemini?” Dean asked when Sam was seated at the table.

“My parents were killed by demons when I was a kid.” I got a faraway look in my eyes as if reliving a distant memory, then I mentally shook myself. “We were sent to live with my grandmother, who turned out to be a witch.”

“Wait, you’re a witch?” Dean said with surprise. “I freaking hate witches!”

I sighed with annoyance. “No, Dean. My grandmother was a witch. But she only practiced white magic. She taught my brother and me about hunting and taught us some spells to help us, but I’m not a witch.”

“That’s a relief,” Dean said.

“I owe my brother my life. A werewolf got its claws in me, and if it wasn’t for his quick thinking I wouldn’t have made it.” My eyes grew sad.

“So you and your brother hunt together?” Sam asked.

I shook my head. “Not anymore. Leo is dead. He made a deal with Crowley, and when it came due he was torn apart by Hellhounds in front of me. I still to this day don’t know what his deal was. He would never tell me.”

Sam and Dean exchanged a look between them but said nothing.

Jared kept tickling my bare legs under the table which made me laugh and blow my lines. After we had to start over 3 times because of him I was starting to get annoyed. 

“I need a minute!” I said to Bob Singer. “Come here, you!” I grabbed Jared’s arm and yanked him through the kitchen set into the hallway, still wearing nothing but Sam’s shirt.

“What’s the matter?” He asked me. I didn’t answer. I pushed him back against the wall and pressed myself against him, capturing his lips. He groaned and pulled me against him. I let him enjoy the feeling of our bodies touching, then I pulled away.

I looked up at him. “You listen here, Padalecki. If you make me blow my lines one more time, this will be the last time any part of me touches any part of you for a good long time unless we are filming. Are we clear?” I turned and walked back on set without waiting for an answer.

We got the scene done in the next take. “What did you say to him to get him to behave?” Jensen whispered to me when Jared was out of earshot.

I grinned slyly at him. “A girls gotta have some secrets, Jay.”

We were finishing up the filming of the winter finale. Gemini was helping the boys with a shapeshifter case for most of the episode. We were filming scenes today on the bunker set that were in the second half of the episode. These scenes involved Sam, Dean, Gemini, Cas, and Crowley so it was all hands on deck.

After this, we had a whole month off. I was spending two weeks back in Pennsylvania with my family, a week in Hawaii with Jared, and Jared had asked me to come to spend a week at his house in Austin. He wanted me to meet his kids. This also meant I would be meeting his ex-wife, and the prospect frankly terrified me. 

“I’m sure it will be fine, Y/N. Misha says that Gen is actually very nice. She is getting remarried. She’s moved on. I’m sure she wants the father of her kids to be happy.” Nikki told me when I mentioned my fears.

“I don’t exactly see you jumping to meet Misha’s kids or his ex Nik!” This was a low blow and I knew I was being downright bitchy, but this was my fear talking and Nikki knew it, so she didn’t take offense.

Nikki rolled her eyes at me. “Misha and I are having sex. You and Jared are in a relationship. You have to meet his kids eventually. He’s not asking you to adopt them, Y/N, just meet them. You got this!”

Before I could think of a witty comeback, there was a knock on my trailer door. “Come in!” I called. It was Emily, coming to tell me they needed me on set. 

“Hey Em! Haven’t you had that kid yet?” Nikki teased when she saw her.

Poor Emily. She really was huge. “Three more weeks. But this is my last week of work. My doctor wants me to take it easy. My blood pressure has been a little high.” She admitted.

I immediately shifted into nurse mode. “How have your sugars been running? What has your blood pressure been? Do they think your getting pre-eclampsia?”

“Give her a chance to answer, Y/N!” Nikki teased.

Emily sighed. “My sugars have been high. My pressure at the doctor was 140/90. They don’t think I have pre-eclampsia, but they are watching me. Now if your done interrogating me, Dr. Y/N, you have to get to set!”

When I got to the bunker set from hair and makeup, everyone was in a jovial mood. The guys were up to up to their usual shenanigans. Phil Sgriccia was directing the episode, and he was good at keeping the silliness to a minimum. 

“Okay guys, so Gemini helped the guys on the shifter case, and now everyone is back at the bunker resting up and looking for the next case. And….. action!”

We all walked into the bunker and dropped our bags on the floor with a tired thud. Dean had a bunch of fast food bags clutched in his arms. He headed towards the kitchen before yelling over his shoulder, “Dinner’s ready people!”

After we ate we all drifted off to get cleaned up. It was getting late, but we all wound up back in the library, enjoying some drinks and sharing hunting stories. Cas had popped in and was enjoying a beer. There were jokes and laughter and it made me happy to be around hunters again.

I stood up, rubbing my eyes. “As much as I’ve enjoyed this, I’m beat. I’m going to bed. Nite guys!” I kissed Sam goodnight and headed to his room.

After I had left the room, Cas turned to the guys. “I didn’t want to mention this in front of Gemini, Sam. I wasn’t sure how much you had told her about Lucifer or the Nephilim or Crowley’s involvement with helping us.”

Sam looked pained for a moment. “I haven’t said anything, Cas. I want to keep her out of this as much as possible.”

“Crowley called me. He says he has a lead on Lucifer. He wants to meet.” Cas replied.

Dean looked excited. “So text him! I’ll power the wards down. Tell him to come!”

“Wait! Let me make sure Gemini is asleep.” Sam told him, getting up from the table. He was back quickly. “Yep, she’s out.”

Cas called Crowley, and within a few minutes Dean had the warding for the bunker powered down and Crowley appeared at the table in the library where they all were sitting.

“Moose, Squirrel. Your looking flannel as always.” Crowley said in that whiskey-drenched accent of his. “So rumor has it that Moose here has got himself a soulmate. Books not getting it done for you anymore, Sam?”

“Stow it, Crowley!” Dean snapped. “Tell us what you know!”

“So Cas told you I have…….“

“What the fuck is he doing here?” My voice cracked like a shot in the quiet room. Sam and Dean jumped.

“I can explain, Gemini,” Sam said.

“Are you guys BFF’s with Crowley? Is it customary to let demons just waltz in here?”

“We thought you were asleep,” Dean mumbled sheepishly.

“Oh, I was! But THIS woke me up!” I held up my arm. A black sigil had been burned into the skin.

“What is that?” Sam asked.

“Call it my own personal warning system to let me know Crowley is nearby.” I snapped.

To my surprise, Crowley chuckled. “Gemini Jones? Gemini Jones is your soulmate? Now isn’t that interesting?”

I didn’t respond, I just pulled a knife from my back and lunged at him. In 2 long strides, Sam had grabbed me from behind and pulled me against his chest. I screamed and struggled to get away, and finally, I broke down and cried.

“You killed my brother, you Bastard! Your damn hellhounds ripped him to shreds. Why did you make a deal with him? What did he want?”

Crowley looked surprised actually. “I hate to tell you this Love, but I’m not the bad guy here. Leo summoned me. I didn’t realize he never told you the terms of his deal. It was his idea, not mine.”

“TELL ME!”

Crowley sighed. “You didn’t survive the werewolf attack. You bled out. Leo made the deal to bring you back. No wonder he didn’t tell you. Your brother is a demon. In fact, he is Lucifer’s attack dog and right-hand man. He is part of the reason why I’m here.”

At this point in the scene, Jared still has his arms around me, and he is pressed against my back. I am supposed to drop the knife, and I fall to my feet sobbing. I happened to look over at the crew when the camera was on Mark and I notice something.

Emily was sitting in her usual chair, then she suddenly stood up to stretch her legs I guess. Something looked off, I just couldn’t put my finger on what it was. Then I saw it. Her eyes rolled back into her head, she began to shake like she was being tazed, and she slumped to the ground.

“Let me go! LET ME GO!” I yelled at Jared. He looked at me like I was nuts but he did as I asked. I took off running towards Emily, who was on the ground. Fuck! Nikki came running over.

“Nikki, see that red bag, bring it to me, hurry! And call 911.”

Nikki handed me the bag and I grabbed Emily’s glucometer. I put in a new test strip, grabbed a lancet, and pricked her finger. The machine beeped and I had my reading. “Crap! Her blood sugar is 500.”

Emily began to seize on the floor, shaking and twitching. At this point, most of the cast and crew were looking on in horror.

“I called Dr. Jenkins. He will be here in 5. The ambulance is en route.” Nikki told me.

Hurry, please hurry! I screamed inside my head. I would feel much better when the ambulance and the on-set doctor arrived.


End file.
